


The Angel's Second Wing

by LamiaDusk



Category: Final Fantasy Crisis Core, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Creepy Doctors, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Medical Abuse, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Self Insert/Canon - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sexual Content, Whirlwind Romance, basically this fic has a plot planned out but I don't plan on stopping once that plot is done, probably, srsly Hojo is being a major creep in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaDusk/pseuds/LamiaDusk
Summary: Being born as part of Midgar's upper crust doesn't always guarantee happiness. And while Cora acknowledges that she enjoys a lot of privilege as the daughter of a rich businessman, that doesn't mean that her life is perfect. When she meets Sephiroth during a party thrown by the Shinra family, her entire world is plunged into chaos. She will have to make a choice once she realizes that she can't continue loving Sephiroth while keeping her comfortable life as one of Shinra's lapdogs.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Original Female Character(s), Sephiroth/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Beautiful Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story based on my actual personal fantasies (dare I say: My Final Fantasies? *runs for cover*) and daydreams that I fill the lonely hours of my days with. I'm a romantic at heart, and while I know that open self-indulgence is frowned upon in fandom, I still decided to post this. This is very personal to me and it's not really meant to be held to any kind of standard of quality, so please keep that in mind if you decide to comment.

My name is Cora, and I was never considered beautiful. I was always sorrounded by beautiful things and people, but I, myself, was never beautiful. So I thought that nobody would ever love me.  
Until he came into my life.

It was one of the many banquets the elite of Midgar always held. I stood by my father and allowed a concerning number of men kiss my hand while barely concealing the disgust over even having to approach me, while letting my eyes wander through the room. That's when he caught my eye. He was a bit taller than average, so he stuck out. And he was impossibly, ethereally beautiful. His face was without any blemishes, and so was his exposed chest. His hair was almost long enough to reach his knees, and of a light, silvery colour. He seemed to be talking to someone who was short enough to blend in the crowd, but he seemed to notice my gaze, because he looked up and for a single, heartstopping moment, our eyes met. Even at a distance his eyes looked a bit off, but I could quite say why.  
I tugged at the sleeve of my father's expensive blazer as if I was a child begging for attention.  
„Father, who is that man over there?"  
Father followed my gaze. "Him? That's Sephiroth."  
„THAT's Sephiroth?" I returned my attention to the man. Of course I had heard of him. He was a war hero after all. But none of the stories had mentioned just how jawdroppingly beautiful he was.  
„Not quite as amazing as the stories tell, is he? You should pay attention to more important matters", said a voice, the sound of which made my fight or flight instinct kick in. But, bound by social expectation as I always was, I gave the newcomer a diplomatic smile.  
„Mr. Shinra. How nice to see you. How are you doing on this fine evening?"  
The blonde young man who approached me was handsome, or would have been if a) I didn't know how much of a dirtbag he was and b) I hadn't laid eyes upon the most alluring man to ever walk this planet just seconds prior. „Please, Cora. Call me Rufus. Mr. Shinra is my father."  
I was overcome by the urge to retch. Not just because I detested this man with every fibre of my being, but also because all of the pleasantries that came out of his mouth sounded so fake. He sounded like an actor who hated his role and therefore put as little effort into his performance as he could. He didn‘t even smile. I took a deep breath. Remember your manners, Cora… „Before I forget: please send your father my regards. He has really outdone himself with this party."  
„I will make sure that your praise will reach his ears." He looked over to where his father stood. „Or maybe you should tell him yourself.“  
I recoiled and quickly looked for a way out. Conversations with Mr. Shinra Senior tended to go into uncomfortable directions, mostly because my father was only insignificantly less wealthy than the Shinra family and thus I was ‚perfect wife material‘ for Rufus, which we both agreed wasn‘t true. „I… Uh… I would really love to, but… i-it's quite stuffy in here, and I'm a bit dizzy. I will go get some fresh air, if you don't mind."  
That was a blatant lie and he probably knew that. There was no fresh air to be had here; the air in all of Midgar was polluted to the brim, even in the more wealthy districts.  
Rufus ever so slightly raised his eyebrow. Wow, something resembling an actual facial expression. Impressive. „Shall I accompany you?“  
„Oh, I wouldn't want to stop you from enjoying the party, Mr. Shinra. Good evening." As much as I hated him, I had to admit one thing: He probably hated me just as much.

I took a deep breath once Rufus was out of sight. I looked around for Sephiroth, hoping to catch another glimpse of him, but he was nowhere to be found. I turned, poised to leave… and bumped into someone on the way. Stumbling, I mumbled an apology. A pair of big yet slender hands steadied me.  
„No, I must apologize. I wasn't paying attention."  
This voice was the auditory version of chocolate. Deep, dark and rich, with a smooth, silky tone. A subtle, sweet and earthy scent was in the air, and I had to stop myself from inhaling deeply. Then I looked up and I swear that my heart skipped a beat. Now that he was closer, I could make out more of his face. His lips were full and sensual, though curled into a slight frown, his teal eyes with the slit pupils looking at me from underneath thick, long lashes. He had eyes like a cat.  
My breath hitched in my throat. He was even more beautiful up close.  
I quickly took a step back, hoping that he couldn‘t hear my racing heart, and awkwardly cleared my throat. „I believe we weren‘t introduced to each other yet. My name is Cora.“  
„Sephiroth.“ At least the frown disappeared, being replaced by a carefully neutral expression.  
„I know who you are. Well… most people do. You are pretty famous, after all.“ I stumbled over my words, not knowing what to say. I bit my lip, angry at myself for letting his presence affect me so much.  
He let out a slightly amused huff. „Is that why you were looking at me before?“  
Oh no.  
„I… well.. I...“ Blast. Everything I knew about making light conversation seemed to have vanished under the intensity of his eyes. What was I supposed to tell him? That I had been awestruck by his beauty? No, I didn‘t want to gross him out. Trying to swallow the lump in my throat, I looked up. „Well, you are quite a sight to behold. Surely you must be used to people staring.“ Did I really just tell him to get over it? What on earth was wrong with me? Trying to salvage the situation, I quickly added:„Of course, that does not excuse my staring. My apologies for that.“  
He raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth lifting ever so slightly, as if he was amused by my clumsiness. „I suppose I should be used to it by now.“  
I chuckled nervously, looking around and finding that a lot of people were staring at us. I ducked slightly, trying to make myself look smaller as if I could somehow evade the disapproving glares of my peers. „I was actually just about to leave. I really need some fresh air right now.“  
He slightly tilted his head. „Mind if I join you?“  
„If you‘d like to.“ I couldn‘t believe it. A chance to be alone with Sephiroth!  
I tried to keep calm, reminding myself that I knew him for a grand total of five minutes plus the minute or so I had been staring at him before. And that I was disgusting. No need to get carried away.

We barely talked as we made our way through the iron corridors of Shinra Corps main building. But when we finally stepped out into the cool evening air, I let out a relieved sigh.  
„Are you alright?“, Sephiroth asked.  
I rubbed my forehead to clear my thoughts. „Yes, I‘m just… happy to be having some more breathing room.“  
Sephiroth smirked. „If you really want fresh air, you‘d have to leave Midgar.“  
I shuffled my feet a little. „I‘d love to. Someday, maybe.“ I looked up at him. „I never left Midgar before. What is it like out there?“  
„That depends on where you‘re headed.“ He scratched his chin. „There are lots of interesting places outside of Midgar.“  
We walked along the streets of the upper districts, up on the plate that shrouded the slums below in perpetual shadow. And we talked about anything our minds wandered to. He told me about far-off places he had seen during missions, and people he met.  
It was strange. We had only just met, and yet… after the inital awkwardness passed, I felt so comfortable around him. As if I had known him for years.

That night was the first time I dreamt of him. It was but a flicker of his silvery hair, and the feeling of heavenly soft lips pressed to my neck, my jaw and then my mouth and a deep, silky voice whispering my name. I woke with a start, half expecting to see him on top of me, holding my hands down and kissing me with a hunger that was a reflection of my own. I sighed and let myself drop back into my pillow. A dream… just a dream. I let out a long, suffering sigh. This was crazy. I had only talked to him for a few minutes, and now I was having dreams about him? But then I thought about him, about his perfect face and intense eyes and his heavenly smooth hair… Of course I would desire him. Any woman capable of being attracted to men would, I was sure of that. 

I got up shortly before sunrise. I wasn‘t a morning person by any stretch of the imagination, but with the dream from the previous night fresh on my mind, I felt like I needed to go on a walk to clear my head. On my way away from the Shinra building, I passed the daughters of some of my father‘s colleagues. One of them said:„Look, it‘s Cora. I saw her talk to Sephiroth last night.“  
„Really? How did he not run at the first sight of her fat ass barreling towards him?“  
I rolled my eyes. „Don‘t you have anything better to do than stand here making stupid comments?“  
A loud crash snapped me out of my anger, and I turned my head just in time to see Sephiroth dodging another man‘s attack, which cut through the wall right where Sephiroth had been standing just a second before that. Judging by the state of the wall, this happened more than once. A bit of rubble broke off and hit me square in the face, splitting my bottom lip open and knocking the glasses off my face. I stumbled back and fell flat on my ass.  
The girls who had just insulted me also looked at the spectacle.  
„Sephiroth is so amazing! I would die if he ever looked at me!“  
„He‘s so beautiful! More beautiful than any man or woman I have ever seen!“  
The so admired hero landed safely on a platform not far from us, wiping some stray hair from his face and giving his opponent a smirk. „Are you quite done now, Genesis?“  
The man named Genesis sheathed his weapon. „For today.“  
And while putting away his own sword, Sephiroth noticed me. And the state I was in. He jumped off the platform and walked up to me. „Oh, Cora, did we hit you? I‘m so sorry. Here, let me help you up...“  
I let him pull me to my feet. There was blood dripping down my chin, and I could barely see anything without my glasses. The other man, the one Sephiroth had been fighting, picked them up, dusted them off and handed them to me.  
„Sorry about that. We probably shouldn‘t spar in a place where civilians are running around.“  
„As I have told you“, a third man, black haired and with a very stern face, said as he approached us. „Many times.“  
Sephiroth sighed. „Yes, Angeal. We know.“ Then he looked at me again. „Are you okay, apart from your lip, Cora?“  
I absentmindedly pulled an tissue from my pocket and pressed it onto the still bleeding wound. „Eh, I‘ll survive.“  
„Oh, you know her?“, Genesis asked slightly surprised. „Didn‘t know you had any friends apart from Angeal and me.“  
„I met her at the party yesterday.“  
„Oh, right. I saw you walk out with her.“ Genesis extended his hand. „Genesis Rhapsodos. Pleasure to meet you.“  
We shook hands, and now that I heard his full name, I remembered that there was indeed a man of that name who was a member of SOLDIER.  
The third man, Angeal, now stepped forth and also shook my hand. „Angeal Hewley.“  
„Nice to meet you“, I replied with a smile, still pressing the tissue onto my lip. „I‘m Cora Hunter.“  
The women from before approached us and just shoved me aside, causing me to land on my ass yet again. Good thing I was padded there. „Oh wow, you are so strong, Sephiroth!“  
He just gave them a puzzled look before walking past them and helping me up again. The women gasped in offense.  
„I feel really bad about hurting you, Cora. Is there any way to make it up to you?“  
„Oh, it‘s okay. It was just an accident, after all.“ I finally removed the tissue, only to find it stuck to the wound. Ouch.  
„We were actually just about to go grab some coffee. Why don‘t you come along? Our treat.“ Angeal gave me a pat on the shoulder. „Come on.“  
Sephiroth gave me an encouraging nod.  
I looked down on the ground, feeling my cheeks heat up. I was not used to so much positive attention, especially from attractive men. „Y-you really don‘t have to...“  
„But we want to. So come on, our favourite coffee shop is just down the street...“

Ten minutes later I sat in a corner booth in a very nice coffee shop, with a cup of latte in front of me. It burned in the split on my lip, but it was sweet and creamy, so I could forget the pain.  
Genesis was reading a book while he absent-mindedly stirred milk and sugar into his coffee. The word „Loveless“ was printed onto the cover.  
After a while, he looked up. „So. You and Sephiroth met at a party? That‘s weird… Our Sephiroth usually isn‘t the type to just talk to random women at parties.“  
„Genesis.“ There was a warning in Sephiroth‘s voice.  
„What? It‘s true.“  
„You‘re being very invasive, Genesis“, Angeal remarked.  
I chuckled softly. „I‘m probably just as curious about Sephiroth‘s reasons to speak to me as you are.“  
Sephiroth rested his chin on his hand. „I might tell you someday. If you‘re good.“  
His tone was so suggestive, my face grew hot and I was pretty sure that there was steam coming out of my ears. I lowered my head to hide how furiously I was blushing. But from underneath my bangs, I could see Sephiroth smirk as he took a sip of his coffee.  
„You know, we train at the very spot where you met us today almost every morning. So if you‘d like, you could drop by and watch us.“  
I managed to take a deep breath and somehow get my vocal cords back under control before answering:„S-sure.“ Looked like I was about to become a morning-person.

I couldn‘t get Sephiroth out of my head for the rest of the day. I went about my usual business, helping my father go through paperwork and occasionally attending meetings. After all, I had to know the ins and outs of his work by the time he decided to retire and leave his business to me. But the entire time, my thoughts were dominated by a pair of striking, cat-like eyes.  
I couldn‘t wait for the following morning.


	2. Connected

I woke up bright and early the next morning, almost vibrating with excitement at the thought of getting to see Sephiroth again. And I wasn‘t being creepy! He and his friends had invited me!  
I almost stumbled when rushing out the door of my home, in such a rush to see him again.  
The clashing of steel was loud enough for me to hear, even though I was still a good few minutes of walking away from our meeting spot. I started running until I could already see the silhouettes of the three men against the morning sun. I took the stairs up to the platform, and there they were. Sephiroth noticed me first.  
„Good morning, Cora!“  
I grinned, gripping the strap of my bag tightly to contain my excitement. „Mornin‘!“  
Genesis got up. „So, now that Sephiroth‘s girlfriend is here, we can get started, yes?“  
„She‘s not my girlfriend“, Sephiroth corrected him.  
„Not yet“, Genesis retorted.  
I chuckled to try and hide my embarrassment. „Are you trying to set us up, Genesis?“  
He shrugged. „Not really. You‘re just the first woman Sephiroth has ever shown any genuine kind of interest in. He‘s not easy to impress.“  
„I wasn‘t trying to impress him. And neither have I done anything that impressive.“  
„And exactly that in itself is impressive.“  
Genesis and I looked at each other for a moment… and then grinned.  
Angeal smiled slightly. „You two became friends pretty fast.“  
I blushed slightly. They already considered me a friend?  
„We should probably get started. Cora, why don‘t you sit down and enjoy the show?“ Sephiroth gave me a pat on the shoulder and then headed for the edge of the platform, while I headed to the other end of it, sitting down with my back leaning against the concrete wall behind me.

The fight was but a blurr. I had trouble following it, because everything happened so fast. It seemed to be Angeal and Genesis against Sephiroth, but he seemed to have little trouble dealing with both of them. A few times, it seemed like there was no way for him to dodge or parry their attacks, but each and every time, he somehow still managed to defend himself. When Angeal and Genesis were already wheezing, he wasn‘t even the slightest bit exhausted.  
I clutched my hands to my chest, trying to bring my fluttering heart under control again. Even during combat, Sephiroth moved with an otherwordly elegance. His steps were that of a predator, each movement the result of careful calculation.  
Finally, with one last clashing of their swords, they ended their training and came over to me again.  
„Well, what do you think?“  
„Wutai has no chance“, I said, trying to keep my voice steady. I had never seen a display of such power before. No wonder that Sephiroth was considered a hero.  
Sephiroth smirked and sheathed his sword again. „Thank you.“  
Genesis already got out LOVELESS again and began reading. „So how about some coffee?“  
I got up. „That sounds lovely.“

We went back to the café we had gone to the day before. And while we drank our coffee, Sephiroth suddenly asked:„Do you have a cellphone?“  
„Huh? Uh. Yeah.“ I took out my black flip-phone with the small chocobo-charm and waved it a little. „Why do you ask?“  
He grabbed a napkin, took out a pen and scribbled something down. Before he could slide it to me, however, Genesis snatched it and the pen and also added something. At last, Angeal did the same, and he then handed me the napkin. On it were three phone numbers, along with who they belonged to.  
„If you‘re ever in trouble… or just want to talk to us… then give us a call.“  
I took it, completely awestruck, and scrambled for another napkin and a pen of my own. Which ended up being the same Moogle-pen I had been using since elementary school. „S-same goes for you.“ I quickly wrote down my number and slid it over the table to them.  
Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I immediately saw my father‘s number on the display, and internally prepared myself for a lecture on being out of the house at this ungodly hour, or not helping him with the preparations for the day.  
I sighed and took the call. „Good morning, father.“  
„Cora, where are you?“  
„I went to get some coffee with some friends“, I replied, somewhat annoyed that my father had interrupted my morning.  
„Get back home. Work is waiting.“  
I highly doubt that, I thought, but sighed. „Yes, I‘m on my way.“ I ended the call and gave my three friends a somewhat apologetic look. „Sorry, guys. Duty calls. I‘ll text you later.“  
„We should probably get going, too“, Angeal said and got up. „See you around.“

The rest of the day passed as usual, but as I retired back into my room that evening, my phone buzzed. I opened it only to find a text message from Sephiroth.  
„Come to the SOLDIER training room in the Shinra building. We already informed the security personell to let you through.“

The guards patroulling the building only gave me vaguely acknowledging nods as I rushed past them to the elevator. I hit the button to the floor of the building dedicated to the training of SOLDIER so hard I was worried I broke it for a moment, and slipped out before the doors had even fully opened.  
The floor was almost entirely deserted, save for the security guards, who, again, barely seemed to notice me. I slipped into the simulation room, where, to my surprise, only Sephiroth was waiting for me.  
I was slightly out of breath and looked around. „Aren‘t Genesis and Angeal here, too?“  
Sephiroth softly shook his head. „No. They wanted to… ‚give us some room‘.“  
My breath hitched in my throat. So I was alone here. With Sephiroth. „Oh. Okay. So… is there a reason why you called me up here?“  
„You‘ll see in a moment.“  
Suddenly, the room seemed to dissipate around me, and I was standing on a wide open field. There was a small village in the distance, with strangely bent trees. I could actually feel the breeze in my hair and smell the flowers around us.  
„...where are we?“, I asked breathlessly, both from surprise and because it was so beautiful that it took my breath away.  
Sephiroth. „You told me that you wanted to see places outside of Midgar. This was the best method I could think of to make that dream of yours come true as fast as possible. We are close to Banora, the hometown of Angeal and Genesis. They actually recommended it to me when I asked them about good places to take you.“  
I smiled at him with tears in my eyes. „This the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you.“  
A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. „Come, let‘s take a walk.“

It was strange to walk through this virtual flowerfield. I knew that virtual reality was often used to train the members of SOLDIER, but not in my wildest dreams could I have imagined just how lifelike it felt. The quiet rustle of the grass beneath my shoes, the wind in my hair.  
Sephiroth was quiet for a while, his dazzling, cat-like eyes darting around, betraying his calm, neutral expression.  
Finally, he spoke up. „You know, Genesis wasn‘t too far off when he said that I am interested in you.“  
„How so?“, I asked, hoping that Sephiroth couldn‘t hear how loudly my heart was beating.  
He shook his head. „I can‘t quite explain it. But… you fascinate me. Being around you feels so natural. Like we‘ve known each other for a long time.“  
My face grew hot and I looked down on the ground. „...I feel the same. Being with you feels so… familiar.“  
He stopped and turned to me. „That‘s good to hear.“ Then he took my hand.  
I flinched slightly. „...Don‘t you think we‘re moving too fast?“, I asked timidly, the memories of many years of being treated as undesirable and disgusting flooding back into my mind.  
„No. Because I feel like our souls know each other. The Ancients believes that upon our deaths, our souls would return to the planet. Don‘t you think it‘s possible that we knew each other in a past life, and were born to find each other again?“  
I felt faint, probably from my heart thumping so hard. „I… yes. That must be it.“  
He gently grabbed my chin, and then bent down.  
My thoughts just turned to mush as I felt his lips on mine, his hand moving down to the small of my back, the other gripping the back of my neck to pull me closer, closer to him. My knees became weak, too weak to carry my weight. But Sephiroth was there, strong and steady, to catch me. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer, deepening the kiss.  
If this was a dream, I never wanted to wake up. I wanted to feel him, his warm body against mine.  
When we parted, I was sure that there was a slight blush on his face. He looked dazed, like someone who had just had an epiphany.  
A chuckle snapped us out of whatever little world our minds had wandered to. The simulation was gone; we were standing in the dark room in the Shinra building again. And Genesis stood at the door, LOVELESS in hand, and cited  
„There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds“

I tried to regain my composure. „Are you calling me a goddess, Genesis?“  
He looked up from the book, smirked. „One thing is for certain: You are Sephiroth‘s goddess.“ Then he shrugged. „And while I hate to be a killjoy, I have stop you right here. Sephiroth, Angeal and I just got an assignment, which is to begin in the morning. So I would advise you to get some sleep, Sephiroth.“  
Sephiroth sighed, and took my hand. „I‘m sorry.“  
„It‘s okay“, I said softly. „Good luck on your assignment tomorrow.“

When I came home, I still couldn‘t believe what had happened. Sephiroth had kissed me! Me!  
Again, my phone buzzed. Another text message from Sephiroth.

Good night, my goddess.


	3. Justine

When I awoke in the morning, I first thought that I had dreamed the events of the previous night. But then my phone buzzed with a message from Sephiroth.

„Good morning. We‘re heading out. Could be a day or two until I return.“

I read the message, and while doing that, also saw his goodnight-text from before. My heart started to flutter. So it had all been real. Sephiroth actually liked me. Or felt compelled to like me due to the familiarity we had both felt for each other. I pressed my phone to my chest and let out a dreamy sigh, remembering the feeling of Sephiroth‘s lips on mine. His hand buried in my hair. Surely holding onto this feeling would help me get through the next few days.  
Funny how he had become such an important part of my life after just a few days. That couldn‘t be healthy; but at that moment, I didn‘t care.

Reality hit me sooner than I would have liked. I was just on my way to my father‘s office to help him go through some document. I never really liked having to play the unpaid secretary for him, but it couldn‘t be helped.  
„You there!“  
I stopped dead in my tracks, before slowly turning around to the woman who had called after me. The daughter of one of my father‘s business partners. I had only ever seen her in passing while working for my father.  
„Yes? Can I help you?“  
She sauntered over to me, long blonde curls swaying with her steps, just like the trail of her expensive designer dress. It was the kind of garment one would normally wear to a formal event, not as everyday attire. „Rumour has it that you‘ve been spending a lot of time with Sephiroth these past few days.“  
„Word travels pretty fast nowadays“, I replied dryly. „So yes, I have been spending some time with Sephiroth. What‘s it to you?“  
„Just a friendly warning. Nothing else.“ Her voice darkened. „He is mine.“  
„Strange. Never heard him mention you.“ A short moment of silence. „Come to think of it… who are you again?“  
Her eyes grew so wide in offense, I was worried they‘d just pop out any second. But she quickly regained her composure, giving me a smug smirk. „Of course you wouldn‘t know who I am. You‘re just a secretary after all.“  
„What.“ Did she really not know who I was? I mean, sure, she only ever saw me doing secretary work for my father, but come on…  
„Let this be your final warning. Stay away from my man. Not that he would ever be interested in a fatass secretary anyway. But he told me that you were bothering him and asked me to tell you to back off, so he wouldn‘t have to insult his eyes by looking at you again. Now shoo, do your work. Or I might just get you fired. Your boss is a very dear friend of my father, after all. Oh, and do get me a coffee, will you? Bit of milk, no sugar.“ With that, she sauntered off like someone who had just won a duel, leaving me slightly slack-jawed. I didn‘t believe a single word she said. Or at least I didn‘t want to. But through my disbelief, there was doubt gnawing at the back of my mind. Had I really been bothering Sephiroth? But he has asked me to spend time with him, not the other way around, hadn‘t he? And if she was telling the truth, then why all of the talk about souls and being born to find each other?  
I was itching to text him and ask him if it was true. What did my mother always say? „Honesty is the foundation of any good relationship.“. There was really no good reason to keep it a secret from him.  
But first, I had to do my work. You know, like the secretary I was.

As soon as I caught a bit of a break during work, I retreated to the break-room and pulled out my phone.  
„Am I bothering you?“, I typed, and then placed the phone down on the table, awaiting his answer with bated breath. It took a few agonizing minutes, but finally, I got a reply:

„No, we‘re still on our way to the destination. Will take a while to get there. Why? Did you want to talk about something?“

I bit my lip. Of course he misunderstood me. I should have elaborated on what I meant in the first place. Stupid me. So I texted back:„I didn‘t mean ‚right now‘ but rather in general. I‘m not bothering you by wanting to spend time with you. Do I?“  
Again, a few minutes passed, during which I was walking up and down the room, silently panicking, until the phone buzzed.

„Of course not. You seem to forget that I was the one who asked you out. Not the other way around. Where does that come from, all of a sudden?“

I took a deep, relieved breath and replied. „People have been talking.“

„You shouldn‘t pay too much attention to what others say. We‘ll talk about this once I‘m back.“

I deflated, the tension leaving my body in one big sigh, and put my phone away again. So far, so good. Maybe the tummyache I got from the anxiety would subside, too.  
I was just about to leave when that woman came stomping into the break room, with an expression that could only be called „murderous“ on her face.  
„There you are!“, she hissed. „I am still waiting for that coffee! God, you are so useless! In fact, I will talk to your boss to get your stupid, fat ass fired right now!“  
And just in that moment, my father walked in, appearantly looking for me. The woman turned around.   
„Oh, Mr. Hunter! How fortunate for you to walk in right now!“ She pointed at me. „This useless little rat refuses to do her job! You should fire her immediately!“  
My father looked from her to me and back again. Then he calmly told her:„You want me to fire my daughter. Who doesn‘t even officially work here, but helps me out anyway, without expecting payment. For… what reason, exactly?“  
„I refused to be her coffee slave“, I replied in the same deadpan tone.  
The expression on her face was priceless, her cheeks switching between chalky-white and beet-red in such rapid succession that I was worried she might pass out.  
„That. Is your daughter“, she finally said.  
„Indeed. And I will have to inform your father of your unacceptable behaviour.“  
She gave me a death-glare, and with a last „Tsk!“ rushed out of the room.   
I looked over to my father. „Uhm… okay. So this just happened.“  
„Please be lenient towards her. Justine‘s father spoils her rotten. Really, we should pity her. If anything ever happens to her father, she‘ll be completely helpless.“  
I scoffed quietly. „Yeah… no. Do forgive me if I don‘t feel like further coddling someone who called me a useless rat and lied about...“ I stopped. What was I supposed to call Sephiroth? My boyfriend? We had just known each other for two days and shared a single kiss, so calling him that didn‘t quite feel appropriate yet. „...about my friend.“  
My father gave me a pat on the shoulder. „If you think it‘s a good idea to be confrontational towards her, I cannot stop you. I can only tell you that it‘s not worth the hassle.“  
„Right, because just letting them get away with it always inspires people like that to be better“, I mumbled sarcastically.

I didn‘t see Justine again in the following two days, which I was grateful for. Now that she couldn‘t unnerve me anymore, I just saw her as an annoyance at best. And with her being far enough away from me to forget about her entirely, I could safely feel excited for Sephiroth‘s imminent return. He had texted me on the morning of the third day that they were on their way back to Midgar.  
So I asked my father to give me the day off and waited in the lobby of the Shinra building, chatting with the front desk ladies and checking my phone for updates from Sephiroth every few minutes.  
Around noon, the front door finally opened revealing Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal.   
Sephiroth‘s mouth twitched into a barely noticable smile as he saw me. I just wanted to walk over to him when someone rushed past me, thrusting me to the ground and then throwing themselves at Sephiroth like they were drowning and he was a life saver.  
This was the first time I saw Sephiroth show any kind of strong emotion. Which in this case was a mix of confusion and annoyance.  
The woman now clinging to his neck was Justine. Because of course it was Justine. Who else would it be. In this case, though, I tried not to be too harsh with her. After all, I pretty much did the same thing. Just not physically.  
Genesis gave Justine a somewhat amused look. „Are you sure you want to do that in front of his girlfriend?“  
„What are you saying?!“, she snapped at him. „I AM his girlfriend!“  
Sephiroth gently but firmly shoved her off. „I think I‘d know if you were.“  
By the time that exchange had taken place, I had gotten to my feet again. I wasn‘t too hurt, probably just a light bruise, but Sephiroth came over to check on me anyway.  
„Are you alright?“, he asked in a hushed voice that sent shivers down my spine.  
„I‘m fine“, I answered, letting him take my hand.  
Angeal stepped closer. „Sephiroth, we still have to report to Director Lazard. You can properly greet Cora once we‘re done with that.“  
„Of course.“ Sephiroth gave me one of his almost-smiles again. „I‘ll see you later.“


	4. The Reveal

Sephiroth and I met at the café a few hours later.   
„So“, he said once we got our coffee and cake. „Would you mind telling me what the text conversation a few days ago was all about?“  
I stared into my latte, thinking about the right words to say. „Someone told me that you said I bothered you. And… a lot of other terrible things.“  
Sephiroth sighed and stirred his coffee, even though he had no milk or sugar in it. „That‘s one of the disadvantages of being famous, I guess. Certain people tend to feel entitled to me.“  
„Did you have to deal with people like that before?“, I asked. It would have made sense. Sephiroth was a war hero with his fair share of fans. And I had been in the boyband-crazy phase during my teens and knew just how vicious fans could get.  
„More times than I care to count. Most of these people don‘t seem to know the meaning of personal space.“ He cleared his throat. „Speaking of personal space, I wanted to apologize what happened in the simulation room. I had no right to kiss you without your consent.“  
„But you had my consent. I‘d have pushed you away if I hadn‘t wanted you to kiss me.“  
He slowly shook his head. „That‘s no excuse. I should have asked instead of assuming. I hope you will forgive me.“  
„Then consider it forgiven“, I replied.  
The corners of his mouth twitched upward ever so slightly. „Thank you. I swear I will do better in the future. If you still want me, that is.“  
„To be perfectly honest, it still feels so surreal to me. I never believed that love at first sight could be a thing. Outside of storybooks, of course. I… learned to not trust like that.“  
„That‘s perfectly understandable.“  
„But...“ Now I let my hands wander forward until they met his, and our fingers intertwined. „Yes. I still want you.“ How could I not?   
„That‘s good.“ His voice was a low rumble that seemed to resonate to my very core, and I felt my cheeks heat up.  
It was so easy for him to fluster me. A single look, a single word, or that dazzling almost-smile that was so subtle and yet so meaningful. And it was all meant for me. I couldn‘t believe how lucky I was. 

The next morning, like every morning by now, I awoke to a text from Sephiroth. But instead of a Good Morning message, it said:„Meet me in the foyer of the Shinra building.“  
It sounded urgent, so I got up and dressed before hurrying out of the house.

Sephiroth was already waiting for me. He looked upset, though he obviously tried to hide it. In his hand, he held a slightly crumpled newspaper.  
As I approached, he let out a long breath. „Are you okay? There was nobody at your house this morning, was there?“  
I looked at him with wide eyes and slowly shook my head. „No. Why?“  
He handed me the newspaper, and I smoothed it a little. It wasn‘t one of the more respectable papers; more of a tabloid really. The first thing I saw was a huge photograph of me and Sephiroth holding hands in the café. The headline read „Hero in love?!“  
Fearing the worst, I continued.

„According to witnesses, local hero and heartthrob Sephiroth, SOLDIER 1st Class, has been seen with a thus far unidentified woman. Ladies all over the city cry as all of their dreams are shattered by the sudden appearance of a woman in Sephiroth‘s life.  
There are a lot of questions to be answered. Who is this woman? How did she and Sephiroth meet? And how did she manage to win the ice-king‘s heart?“

I looked up. „Seriously?“  
He sighed. „It‘s spreading like wildfire. I was downright assaulted by a bunch of reporters asking for a statement as soon as I stepped out of the building this morning.“  
My hands cramped up, crumpling the newspaper even more than it already was. „I‘m so sorry...“  
„None of this is your fault. I should have considered the consequences of us being seen in public together. I just didn‘t want you to feel like I was ashamed of you.“  
I took another look at the article. „How did she win the ice-king‘s heart?“, I parodied the last line in a mocking tone, but I wasn‘t able to hide how overwhelmed I felt. Now everyone knew about our relationship, far before we were ready. Women all over the world hated me for loving Sephiroth.   
The weight of this situation hit me like a train, and I felt my knees get weak. Sephiroth caught me before I could fall and gently guided me over to the reception area, where a few chairs stood for waiting guests.  
„It‘s going to be okay“, he gently told me. „I will not let anyone harm you. You know that, right?“  
„Of course I do“, I replied. „I just don‘t want anyone to hassle you because of me.“  
He let out a small, amused huff. „People are already constantly hassling me.“  
That actually calmed me down a little. „So what are we going to do now?“  
„Go on with our lives, I suppose.“ He wiped a stray hair out of my face. „Will you be alright?“  
„I… I think so.“  
„Good. May I kiss you before we leave for work?“  
I sighed somewhat dreamily. „You may. And in the future, you don‘t need to ask me.“  
The kiss was short and sweet, barely a flutter on my lips, before we parted ways for now.

I was deep in thought when I exited the elevator on the floor where my father worked. And the first thing that happened was a glass of ice cold water being thrown in my face, accompanied by an endless stream of abuse from noone else but Justine. Her face was red as a lobster as she was screaming at me, calling me every name in the book, some of which were very clearly contradicting each other, like calling me a fat pig who will never get laid in one sentence and a whore in the next.  
I wiped the water from my glasses and out of my eyes and gave her an annoyed glare. I had every right to tell my father about this and have her removed from the premises. But for some reason, I felt like I was above that. So I just walked past her wringing out my hair and the front of my shirt. I came past some of the secretaries working in the building, and even those that had thus far been quite friendly with me gave me glares that would have made Bahamut shiver.  
By the time I reached my father‘s office, I was close to a nervous breakdown. My wet clothes were rapidly cooling, leaving me a shivering, distressed mess. And to top it all off, my father looked up from the very newspaper proudly donning the damnable photograph as I entered.  
He held it up by the tips of his fingers, like he was holding something absolutely disgusting. „Care to explain?“  
I just looked at him, absolutely done with everything, and answered in the most deadpan voice imaginable:„Dad, I have a boyfriend.“  
„I can see that, Cora.“ His voice was strained, as if he could only barely contain his anger. „What were you thinking getting involved with Sephiroth?“  
„I don‘t know. Maybe ‚I am attracted to him‘?“ I had no energy for my father‘s games right now.  
He slammed his hands down on the desk. „You should pick someone a bit more refined than that.“  
„Really? Because I can‘t think of anyone who is more refined than Sephiroth. But your mileage may vary.“  
His eyes were bulging at this point. „I have been working for years… YEARS! Trying to establish enough of a connection to the Shinra family to make you seem like a fitting wife for Rufus. You could be the wife of the richest man of the world. And now you‘re about to throw it all away. And for what?“  
„For someone who loves me. Rufus hates me. And I can‘t say that I‘m particularly fond of him either.“   
„Marriage isn‘t about love! It‘s about compromise, and establishing connections to get ahead! I thought I had taught you as much.“  
„Yes, watching Mom run away from you because she was so unhappy that she would rather die than spend another day in your presence was a great learning experience.“ That was a low blow, and I knew it. But I wasn‘t sorry. The only thing that had ever been on my father‘s mind after the divorce was how he lost the connection to my mother‘s family. Never how unhappy he made her, or what he could have done wrong.  
For a moment it looked like my father would have a heart attack from sheer anger. But then he visibly deflated. And in a quiet, sad voice, he mumbled:„You really are just like your mother. No practicality at all.“ Then he squared up again. „You may leave for today. I‘m sure you have a lot of… things to do without having to help me.“  
I turned around without as much as a goodbye, and walked out.

For the first time in a while, I felt the need to call my mother. I knew that she was still disappointed that I had chosen to stay with my father instead of going with her, but apart from that, we were on good terms. We just… didn‘t have a lot to say to each other.  
I pulled out my phone and dialed her number.  
The phone rang once, then twice. Then, the familiar voice.  
„Cora. How nice of you to call.“  
„Hi Mom.“  
„You sound upset, dear. What‘s wrong?“  
„I just… I just had a fight with Dad. He found out that I have a boyfriend, and it‘s not Rufus Shinra.“  
I heard her chuckle, though it was quite muffled, probably because she was covering the speaker hoping to conceal it. „Oh I bet he didn‘t like that.“  
„He absolutely hated it.“ I smirked slightly. „Can‘t imagine why. My ice-king boyfriend is such a heartthrob.“ I put ironic emphasis on both parts that I had taken from the article.  
„So, who is it? One of the boys working for Shinra? There are a lot of handsome young men working for the company.“  
„You won‘t believe me.“  
„Come on, don‘t keep me in suspense like that!“  
I chuckled to myself. „It‘s Sephiroth.“  
There was a long pause, and then… „You‘re right. I don‘t believe you.“  
„Fine, don‘t believe me, then. But the whole city is going haywire because he and I were seen holding hands at a café, and now I‘m being constantly assaulted by random women thinking I stole ‚their‘ man. And I don‘t even want to know what Sephiroth is going through right now.“  
„Sounds like you two are in a bit of a pickle. Hey, I know! Why don‘t you take a vacation? You know I have a summerhouse near Costa del Sol. Ask him if he wants to join us. That way, you can prove that you are telling the truth, and the two of you are getting some time away from the trouble you‘re appearantly in.“  
„That sounds great, Mom. I‘ll go ask him right away. Thank you.“  
„Everything for my little girl!“ Click.

I found Sephiroth on the SOLDIER floor of the building, talking to Angeal and Genesis. He looked at me and smiled, but the smile faded when he saw the state I was in, with my hair and clothes wet and my eyeliner running down my face. But I smiled at him all the same.  
„My mother just invited us to take a vacation at her summerhome in Costa del Sol. She‘s insanely curious about what kind of guy I‘m going out with. And she wants to give me an opportunity to get away from...“ I vaguely gestured at my wet shirt. „...this.“ Then I looked at Angeal and Genesis. „Why don‘t you guys come as well? There‘s plenty of space.“ I knew that despite never having been out of the city. My mother had often told me about the summers she spent in Costa del Sol as a girl.  
„Hm… a vacation at the beach sounds tempting“, Genesis mused.  
Angeal shook his head. „I‘d love to, but I can‘t. There‘s a young SOLDIER who was recently promoted to 2nd Class and I have been tasked with taking him under my wing. According to his instructors, he‘s showing great promise.“  
Sephiroth looked to Genesis, and then to me. „Sure. I could use a vacation. I‘ll tell Director Lazard that we will be taking a week off. What about your father?“  
„He basically just fired me for dating you instead of Rufus Shinra.“ I smirked and shrugged. „So yeah, I‘m free.“


	5. Beach Vacation!

Two days, a short car ride and a long ride on a Chocobo, which was the most amazing thing ever, we were on the ship that would carry us to Costa del Sol, courtesy of my father, who had seemed all too happy to get me out of the house while he dealt with the fallout of the article that revealed my relationship with Sephiroth.  
I was standing on deck, letting the breeze tousle my hair, when Sephiroth came up to me. „How are you feeling?“, he asked in a low voice, sending shivers down my spine.  
„Pretty good. How about you?“  
„I‘m fine. I was just worried that you might get seasick. This is your first journey on a ship, after all.“  
I smiled, taking a deep breath of the salty air. „I kind of expected that, too. But no. Actually, the swaying of the ship is really comforting. And what about Genesis?“  
„He‘s should be somewhere around. Probably reading LOVELESS again.“  
We shared a quiet chuckle, and then, without even realizing it, I was leaning on him, taking in his warmth and strength. Then I remembered that we should probably be careful with PDA if we didn‘t want to get into even more trouble, so I took a subtle step away from him, immediately missing the contact. To smooth over the awkwardness, I pulled out a brochure I had brought and looked into it as if I was insanely interested in what we could do once we reached our destination.  
„Oh will you look at that, the Chocobo-Race Championship is currently taking place close to Costa del Sol. How about we go check that out?“  
Sephiroth raised his eyebrow, giving me a questioning look. Then he sighed. „You know, at this point, I really don‘t care if someone sees us. Everyone knows. We can‘t change that. But we can change how it affects us.“  
I lowered my gaze and only now noticed that I was trembling. And how much this whole situation scared me.   
Sephiroth pulled me into his arms. My cheek came to rest on his shoulder, and a sweet cloud of vanilla scent enveloped me. I closed my eyes, and felt tears burn in them.  
„You‘re too good for me“, I mumbled, more to myself than to him, but he heard anyway.  
„Nonsense.“  
„But-“  
„I will hear no more of this.“ He tightened the embrace. „You just can‘t see what I see. But I‘m sure you will, soon enough.“ After another moment of silence, he gently brushed my bangs aside and asked:„So how do you like the world outside of Midgar thus far?“  
„Like I never want to return to Midgar again.“ I had seen so much in such a short time. Wide, open grasslands and swamp and caves and even forests. All of it was beautiful, and I never wanted to return to the dark, smoggy city. My hands tightened into fists. „You are the only reason why I would ever return to Midgar.“  
He ran the tip of his index finger in small circles on my lower back, working out some of the tension on my body in the process. „Maybe you should visit your mother more often, at least. Just so you can get out of Midgar.“  
„Hmhm“, I mumbled, feeling drowsy from the warmth of his body and the gentle sound of his voice. „But only if you come with me.“  
He chuckled softly. „Maybe I will.“  
The promise made me shudder with anticipation. God, how could he make me feel this way with only a few words?  
There was a pair of footsteps coming closer, and when I looked up, Genesis approached us.  
„Hate to be a bother… again, but we‘ll be landing soon. So the two of you might want to get your luggage ready.“  
I sighed into Sephiroth‘s shoulder, enjoying he feeling of his arms just a tiny moment longer, before letting go. „Alright then.“

After only knowing the dim light around Midgar for the entirety of my life, the scorching, bright sun of Costa del Sol almost felt like it was burning my skin. Good thing I had brought enough sunscreen. Maybe I could ask Sephiroth to help me put it on my back…?  
Now there was only one more problem: My bathing suit. It was old and not exactly the prettiest thing, since I only ever went swimming in the company pools where nobody ever really saw me. Nobody who I respected enough to care about their opinion, anyway. But for Sephiroth, I wanted to wear something cuter. If there even was anything remotely cute in my size. Which wasn‘t very likely.  
However, as we walked through the city on out way to my mother‘s summer home, we came past a shop selling bathwear, and a lovely plus-size bikini caught my eye. It was light green, with ruffles along the edges. I didn‘t want to stop Sephiroth and Genesis, who were walking ahead of me at this point, and I didn‘t want to let my mother wait, either. But I made a mental note to visit this shop the next day.

My mom‘s „summer home“ was a mansion with at least 30 rooms, built right next to the city. She was already waiting at the entrance when we approached, opening her arms and pulling me into a backbreaking hug.  
„Cora! Oh it‘s so good to see you again! You have no idea how it breaks a mother‘s heart to never see her child!“ Then she took a step back and looked at Sephiroth and Genesis. „I see you‘ve been telling the truth. My apologies. I was so overwhelmed with joy to see my only daughter again that I completely forgot to greet you. Sephiroth and Genesis, correct? Don‘t worry about your luggage. I‘ll have all of that brought up to your rooms. But please, come in, before we all get boiled in this heat. Go ahead!“  
I had completely forgotten what a motormouth my mother could be. And while she walked ahead of us, chattering about all of the things we could do to pass the time while we were here, I just lowered my head and hoped neither of my companions would notice how embarrassed I was. Should I apologize for my mom‘s behaviour? Or was that inappropriate? After all, she wasn‘t being rude or anything. Just a bit smothering.  
„To be perfectly honest, I had hoped my daughter wouldn‘t fall in love with a man who has his hair grown out like that, but what can you do.“  
Nope, definitely needed to apologize.

My mother led us to the dining room, where she urged us to sit down. „Relax! I still have a matter or two to attend to. Be right back!“ And with that, she sauntered out of the room, winking at me as she went. I cringed and shot Sephiroth and Genesis, who hadn‘t gotten in a word edgewise the entire time, an apologetic look. „So sorry. My mom can be a bit tactless.“  
„Don‘t worry about it. I had a lot of people criticize the way I wear my hair“, Sephiroth told me.   
„And I‘m pretty much used to having overwhelming parental figures around me“, Genesis remarked. „If you think your mother is bad, try meeting mine.“  
I snorted, and then let out a big sigh. „Thanks guys. That actually helps.“  
Sephiroth put his hand on mine. „So, any plans for tomorrow?“  
I blushed slightly and replied:„I was gonna buy a new bikini. I saw a cute one at one of the shops we came past in town. And after that, maybe we could go to the beach?“  
„Sounds good to me.“

We had a quick meal, during which my mother continued to absolutely embarrass me, before we retired to our rooms. Sephiroth and I got rooms right next to each other, and our rooms even shared a balcony, while Genesis got the room across from mine.  
I was so excited to be here with Sephiroth, and also to see the starlit sky for the first time, that I couldn‘t sleep. So I opened the glass door and stepped out onto the balcony. My breath hitched in my throat as, for the very first time, I saw the stars and the moon. An endless black sky, covered in myriads of tiny diamonds, clearer than any gem human hands could find and polish. I leaned forward, as if that would help me get closer to this infinite beauty, when I felt someone touch the small of my back. I turned around and found Sephiroth standing beside me in just a pair of pyjama pants. His hair was still slightly tousled from having been in bed, and I fought the urge to smooth it down just to feel the silky strands beneath my fingertips.  
„I heard you come out, and wanted to see your reaction to being beneath a starry sky for the first time.“ He chuckled softly. „You always have the most adorable reactions to such simple things.“  
I blushed furiously, both because of what he said and because I couldn‘t stop looking at his bare upper body. I wanted to look away. Surely it had to be wrong, for my fallible human eyes to look upon something this perfect?  
But as soon as I turned away, he gently grabbed my chin and turned my head so I was facing him again. „And… I also came out because I wanted to see you.“ He let go of my chin and instead cupped my cheek, guiding my face forward until it met his. The kiss was searing, full of desire. He wrapped his arms around me in an almost painfully tight embrace, and devoured my lips like he had been starving. And before I knew it, he was gently but firmly pulling me towards his room. I was so overwhelmed I didn‘t know how to react, so I just followed him.  
He sat down on the big double bed, urging me to sit on his lap with spread legs, which I did. I felt flushed and dizzy, holding onto Sephiroth for dear life, until I felt his hand under the hem of my shirt.  
I parted from him, gasping, and gasped:„Sephiroth… no...“  
He immediately pulled his hand away. „Cora?“  
I bit my lip. How could I explain? „I… I don‘t feel ready for this.“  
The inital shock and hurt in his eyes turned to understanding. „Of course. I‘m sorry.“ A long, awkward pause followed. I wanted to get up from his lap, but then he stopped me:„Still, if you‘re comfortable with it, will you please spend the night with me? Don‘t worry, I‘m just talking about sleeping next to each other.“  
I hesitated for a moment, but then I gave him a soft smile. „Sure. I‘d love to.“  
He lifted me up and gently placed me on one side of the bed, after which he crawled over to the other. Once he had settled in, he closed his eyes, fully relaxed, and I had the chance to admire the view. His long, silver hair sorrounded his head like a halo, which made him look even more angelic.  
How could I ever feel comfortable being intimate with him, if he looked too beautiful to be touched? Too divine to lower himself to something as human as sex? How could he even desire someone like me? Someone who was neither beautiful nor divine?  
As if he could sense my messy thoughts, he took my hand and began stroking the back of it with his thumb. Not saying anything, just caressing my hand until I fell asleep.

I awoke to a sweet warmth enveloping me. I opened my eyes and wrapped around me, holding me close to himself, his face buried in my hair. I could hear his heartbeat; a steady rhythm that almost sent me back to sleep just by how calming it was to hear. I felt so safe. Then I remembered what happened the night before, and I cursed myself. Of course I desired him. Why hadn‘t I just let him do what he wanted? Why had I stopped him, when sleeping with him was very much my wish? 

I must have fallen asleep again, because when I awoke, the other side of the bed was empty. I sat up, reaching for my glasses on the bedside table and taking a look around. Then I spotted Sephiroth sitting on the handrail of the balcony, still just in his pyjama pants.   
I got up and walked over to him. „Good morning.“  
„Good morning.“ He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. „Sorry about last night. I got carried away.“  
„That‘s okay. Now that I‘ve slept over it, I feel silly for rejecting you.“  
„If you‘re not ready, then you‘re not ready.“ He kissed me again.  
I leaned into the kiss. „I swear, next time I won‘t reject you.“  
„Don‘t push yourself to do something you‘re uncomfortable with just because you think it‘s what I want. How could I ever enjoy sleeping with you if you don‘t?“ He tapped the tip of my nose with the tip of his index finger and smiled. „So, we should probably get ready for our beach day.“

After waking up Genesis and having a quick breakfast, we made our way back to town, where I sent my two companions ahead to the beach while I bought the bikini I had seen the day before. Once I had it, I quickly jumped into one of the changing rooms close to the beach.  
The bikini fit me perfectly, but I still wasn‘t quite sure about wearing a bikini at all. Maybe all of this had been a dumb idea from start to finish. Maybe Sephiroth would see me in this and just see what everybody else would; a whale in embarrassingly revealing clothes.  
I felt tears burn in my eyes and just wanted to stay in the changing room forever. But I couldn‘t do that; there were other people who wanted to change, as well. So I gathered all of my courage and stormed out… right into someone else.  
„Oh no, I‘m so sorry, I didn‘t mean to run into you, I wasn‘t watching where I was going...“  
„It‘s okay“, a friendly, female voice answered. The woman I had crashed into dusted herself off and then looked me over. „Are you hurt?“  
„No. What about you?“  
She shrugged. „I‘m fine.“ She was quiet for a bit, and then extended her hand. „I‘m Yui. Yui Yuuji.“  
The name rang a bell, but I couldn‘t quite place it. But I shook her hand. „I‘m Cora. Cora Hunter.“  
She knit her eyebrows. „Hunter? As in Arthur Hunter?“  
„Yeah. That‘s my father. Do you know him?“  
She shrugged again. „A bit. He‘s a work associate of my mother.“  
I snapped my fingers. „Ah, now I remember! Mrs. Yuuji is one of my father‘s closest colleagues.“ I scratched the back of my head and grinned. „Didn‘t think I would run into someone else from Midgar here.“  
„Oh, I‘m actually here to watch the Chocobo races.“ Her eyes began to gleam. „Do you like Chocobo racing? It‘s so exciting!“  
„I‘ve… actually never seen a race before. This is the first time I‘ve left Midgar.“  
„You really should watch one when you get the chance!“ She looked around. „Oh damn! I need to get changed. My mom is probably wondering where I am. Maybe we‘ll see each other again back in Midgar. See you!“ She rushed past me, and as she did so, I spotted a familiar golden book-cover sticking out from her bag.  
Genesis would like her, I thought and then went down to the beach.

Sephiroth and Genesis had already picked a good place for us. Or maybe someone had left the place upon realizing that two literal heroes and celebrities needed a spot. Either way, I hurried up to them only to stop dead in my tracks once I realized that Sephiroth‘s swimwear consisted of a quite skimpy black speedo. I opened my mouth to say something, but then closed it again. Then opened it again. Closed it. Rinse and repeat. I must have made a great impression of a fish after it has been pulled out of the water. The absolute glory that stood in front of me had halted any kind of cognitive process in my brain. Cora.exe stopped working.  
„That‘s it“, Genesis remarked in a deadpan voice. „You broke her.“  
Sephiroth approached me and grabbed my shoulders to shake me slightly. „Are you alright? The sun isn‘t too much for you, is it?“  
He mistook me being completely starstruck for a sunstroke. Somehow, the kind of adorable awkwardness of the situation snapped me back into reality, and I covered my face with my hands. „No I‘m fine, it‘s just… you look too good to be true. I was wondering if I‘m seeing a mirage or something.“  
He huffed amusedly. „Funny. I thought the same thing when you came up to us. You look amazing.“  
At this point, I was red as a beet. „No I don‘t.“  
He shook his head, but didn‘t comment on that. Instead, he took my hand. „Come, let‘s go swimming!“

While Sephiroth and I were in the water, Genesis stayed on his towel and was reading LOVELESS, as he always did. I was distracted by Sephiroth diving down, grabbing my ankle and pulling me underwater, and when I came up for air again, Genesis was gone from his spot. Instead, he was a few metres down the beach, talking to none other than Yui. Both had their copies of LOVELESS in their hands and seemed to be having a very lively discussion.  
„Looks like Genesis doesn‘t want to spend our vacation alone, either“, Sephiroth commented and pulled me into his arms, turning onto his back and floating around with me for a bit. It almost felt like cuddling in a bed, except the water was pleasantly cool. His hair looked almost ethereal in the water, and now that he wore even less than he did during the night, I could feel the power of his body. His muscles were hard, though hidden under smooth, flawless skin. I found myself tracing the outlines of his pecs and abs with the tip of my index finger, delighted by how soft and yet hard he was. He only reacted to my gentle touches with occasional content sighs.  
I never wanted this to end. Just stay here, with Sephiroth, until the end of time.


	6. The First Time

We spent the next two days at the beach, swimming, eating ice cream and generally having a good time. Sephiroth and I continued to sleep in the same bed, and he didn‘t try to ask me for sex again. But with every passing day, I felt my desire for him grow. And then, on the third night, I was sure that I felt ready.

„Sephiroth?“ I was sitting on the bed in my pyjamas, watching Sephiroth get himself ready for bed.  
„Yes, my dear?“, he asked casually.  
I swallowed hard and looked at my tense hands. Was this even something I should just talk about like that? „I‘ve been thinking… about what we kind of almost did during our first night here. And… I think I feel ready.“  
„That doesn‘t sound very certain“, he remarked, knitting his eyebrows. „Are you sure? I told you that I don‘t mind waiting-“  
„But I don‘t want to wait anymore!“ I looked up, into his eyes. „I want you.“  
He put his hairbrush back into his bag and slowly, deliberately turned to me. „Is that so?“  
A terrible thought occured to me. „..Do you not want me anymore?“  
„Cora.“ He came to the bed and sat down next to me, taking my hands in his. „I want you more than I ever wanted anything in my life. I just don‘t want you to do something you could regret.“  
„I won‘t regret this. Just… let‘s take it slow, okay?“  
He took a deep breather, as if to gather his thoughts, then he nodded. „If that is your wish. Just remember that if you want me to stop, tell me.“ Then he leaned over me, slowly and carefully unbottoning the top of my pyjama and slipping it off my shoulders. The he pulled me into his arms to kiss me; hungry and searing, like he had been yearning for this. His passion ignited mine, and I found myself clinging to him, my hips grinding against his. While we kissed, I let my hands wander over his body, wanting to feel him, commit every bit of it to my memory.   
He stopped the kiss, only to nibble his way along my jaw, down my neck until he reached my chest, leaving a pleasantly burning sensation along the way.  
Sephiroth lowered me onto the bed while he kissed and gently bit my breasts, leaving me moaning and gasping with every touch. And while I was distracted by that, he pulled down my pants and underwear and tossed them into a corner of the room, before kissing his way down to my belly, and further down…  
I let out a loud squeal when I felt his lips on my… well, lips. My heart skipped a bit only to resume with twice the speed. I had to hold onto the bedpost because I felt like if I didn‘t have something to hold onto, I would lose any kind of grasp on reality. Sephiroth lingered for a moment, as if waiting for me to tell him yay or nay.  
„G-go on… please...“  
I could feel his mouth twitch into a smile at my words, but then all I felt was pleasure as he began to lick and suck at the sensitive bundle of nerves. I looked down to watch him, his eyes closed and one hand holding me down at my hips while he used the other to stroke himself. And just when I was about to orgasm, he stopped, causing me to swear out loud in frustration.  
„Hush.“ He leaned to the side to reach into his bag, pulling out a condom.  
I was still flushed and breathing heavily. „I… You planned this?“  
„No, I brought them just in case. I‘d hate to have to explain to your father how I managed to visit your mother with you and bring you back pregnant.“ He tore the wrapper open with his teeth and pulled the condom over his erection. „Are you still sure that you want to do this?“  
„Yes.“  
He chuckled. „So eager.“   
My entire body tensed up when I felt him at my entrance, but what he did before had made me so wet that there was no pain when he pushed forward. Just the pleasure that began between my legs and spread through my entire body. I kissed Sephiroth greedily.  
He started out with slow, deliberate thrusts, every time he slid back leaving me in anticipation of the next, but he soon picked up the pace, until all I could feel was that all-encompassing pleasure. I cried out in a frenzy, begging him to never stop. He was shaking and gasping my name in between breaths.  
I came undone soon after, seeing stars, and let myself drop back into the soft pillows. He came soon after me, just letting himself fall on top of me, before rolling to the side.  
We lay side my side for a while, trying to regain our breath and basking in the afterglow. I cuddled up to him, idly running the tips of my fingers over his sweaty torso. „This… was amazing.“  
„Glad you liked it.“ He kissed me and then gave me a lazy smile.   
I just vaguely felt him pull the covers over us before sleep claimed me.

I was alone in the bed when I woke up, but I heard the unmistakable sound of someone taking a shower in the bathroom next door. I smiled to myself and stretched, still feeling a bit sore after the previous night. It had been my first time, after all.  
A few minutes passed, and Sephiroth came back into the room, naked as the day he was born, and smirked at me. „Did you sleep well?“  
„Of course I did.“  
He sat down on the bed, leaning over me for a kiss. With his lips hovering just above mine, he whispered:„I was toying with the idea to wake you up so we could shower together. But you looked so cute and peaceful, I couldn‘t bring myself to disturb you.“   
Now it was my turn to smirk. „Oh I wish you had. But since you already got cleaned up, I guess it‘s my turn.“ I gave him another quick peck on the lips before sliding out of bed and entering the bathroom.

I was in the shower for a few minutes already. It was fairly spacious, conveniently big enough for at least two people. And appearantly, Sephiroth decided that he wanted to take advantage of that. I didn‘t hear the door to the bathroom, but I did hear the sound of the glass sliding door of the shower cabin open and close.  
I didn‘t turn around and just smiled to myself. „Not clean enough yet?“  
„I figured you might need someone to scrub your back.“ He rested his chin on my shoulder and ran his hands up and down my sides. Then he grabbed the soap to soap my back. I sighed contently when I felt his hands slide from my shoulders to my lower back, working out any tense knots I had. When his hands reached my butt, he grabbed it and gave the cheeks a very thorough massage. I slipped out of his grasp and turned around to wrap my arms around his shoulders.  
„You‘re being really greedy, you know that?“  
„If the need to eat or sleep didn‘t get in the way, I would never stop. If that means I‘m being greedy, then so be it.“ He kissed me. „So… now that your back is all clean, let‘s see what I can do for your front…“

This game continued for the rest of the week, sometimes multiple times a day. We just couldn‘t get enough of each other, until Sephiroth‘s supply of condoms was running dangerously low. Then came the time for us to return to Midgar. My mother had made me promise to visit more often, and given that here was more chances for intimacy for me and Sephiroth when we didn‘t have paparazzi breathing down our necks at any given second, it wasn‘t a hard thing for me to promise. But that also brought me to the crushing realization that with me living at my father‘s place and Sephiroth living in the SOLDIER living quarters at the Shinra building, there was very little opportunity for us to be alone together short of renting rooms in hotels. So no sex for us. At least for the time being. Which really didn‘t sit well with my recently sexually liberated self. Still, I didn‘t bring it up to Sephiroth, and we continued our routine from before the trip. Coffee dates, me watching Genesis, Angeal and him train and occasional kisses when we were sure that nobody was looking our way.  
The rumours about our relationship died down, but the hostility I received from the women around me didn‘t. The whole „getting cold water thrown in my face“ thing became routine, and I heard my peers hiss the worst kinds of insults behind my back.  
I kind of hoped to run into Yui again. After all, she had been very nice, even after I bumped into her. But when I asked my father about her, he told me she would stay in Costa del Sol until the Chocobo Championship was over. Which would still take a few weeks.  
In other words: I was alone and I was frustrated. Absolutely amazing.

My frustration wouldn‘t last long, however. A few days after my return, Sephiroth approached me. He got really close and pulled me into his arms, whispering into my ear:„I rented a hotel room for tonight. Honeymoon suite.“  
„You actually got the honeymoon suite?“  
He smirked. „People tend to not ask questions when being faced with a request from me. Meet me at the hotel at 8 PM.“ Then he quickly kissed me and walked away, leaving me excited.  
8 PM couldn‘t roll around fast enough.

The time between meeting Sephiroth and getting up to the room was a blur, but everything from the moment the door closed behind me on was absolutely clear. Sephiroth just hoisted me up on his shoulder, as if I weighed nothing, and threw me onto the plush king-sized bed. His coat and pants were on the floor. It was perfectly clear that he didn‘t have the patience for foreplay tonight. And to be honest, neither did I.  
„Look at you“, I said, breathing heavily in anticipation. „So eager?“  
The look on his face was absolutely sinful. To think that Sephiroth could lose control like that… And just like that, I had the sudden urge to egg him on even more.  
„Stay right where you are“, I told him, and then slowly, sensually, began to undress myself. I could see his adam‘s apple bounce as he swallowed, follwing every one of my movements with his dazzling cat-like eyes. And once I was as naked as him, I spread my legs to make sure he had a good view and began stroking myself, moaning softly, inserting one finger, then two, then three, and massaging my inner walls. I didn‘t know how long I would be able to keep this up. I needed him so badly. And finally, when I felt like I couldn‘t take any more teasing, I beckoned him closer. „Come, my love.“  
I was pinned face first against the wall behind the bed in an instant. I didn‘t even know how he made it to me so fast, but I welcomed the feeling of his hot, heavenly body pressed against mine and his erection rubbing in between my buttcheeks.  
„Well aren‘t we feisty today?“, he asked breathlessly, pulling open a drawer in the nightstand and pulling out a condom. I didn‘t even bother to ask where that came from. Probably a standard part of the honeymoon suite. But once it was in place, he pulled my hips back a bit to get better access, and slipped into me with a long, drawn out groan. „Oh god, you feel so amazing. I will never get tired of this.“  
I bucked my hips against his. „Then go on. Make me yours again.“  
He grinned and grabbed my hips.   
This time, there was no slow buildup. He started at a raging, frenzied pace that left me unable to engage in any further dirty talk, because I was too busy screaming and moaning. I felt like I was about to black out from the intensity of the pleasure. The first orgasm washed over me and I cried out his name. He kept going, even harder like he had no control over himself whatsoever. By this point, I was an overstimulated mess, and the second climax was fast approaching. I tensed up as it hit me, and shortly after that, Sephiroth gasped my name as he spilled his cum.  
I felt weak and pleasantly sore as we let ourselves fall into the plushy pillows.  
„So“, he said after a moment of regaining our breath. „Now that you had a chance for something a bit more rough… how do you prefer it?“  
„I like you being rough.“  
„There‘s still a lot of ways I can get even rougher. We can experiment with anything you‘re curious about.“  
I laughed. Maybe it should have scared me how quickly he got me so dependent on sex. But I was okay with that. Because I loved him.


	7. A New Home

From then on, Sephiroth and I would meet at the hotel at least once a week for some alone time. Summer faded into autumn. Not that it was very noticable here in Midgar. Sephiroth and I had now been dating for three months. And within these three months, I began to hatch a plan that would allow us to meet up and be alone together whenever we wanted, without having to pay for a hotel room.

„Would you be so kind and bring these documents to the archive?“, my father snapped me out of my daydreams for the third time this day.  
„Oh. Sure.“  
He was still mad about me dating Sephiroth and ruining his plans, but I didn‘t really mind anymore. I was so happy with Sephiroth that everything else had ceased to matter.  
I walked out of the office, not watching my way… or who was standing behind the door. I only noticed when that person tripped me up.  
„Oops, so sorry fatass. Maybe you should watch your oversized feet“, said Justine and gave me a devilish smirk. At this point, all she was lacking was a nice pair of horns.  
I got up, gathered the documents up again and shook my head. „Grow up.“  
She hissed. „No, YOU need to grow up! Can‘t believe you still think Sephiroth actually loves you! I had to put up with this charade for three months now!“  
Rolling my eyes, I just walked on, ignoring her vitriol. I now had a light bruise on my forearm from when I caught my fall, but otherwise, I was fine. At least this would be my last task for the day, and afterwards, I had an appointment to take a look at an appartment close to the Shinra building.  
It was about time I moved out and started supporting myself. I had already filed a formal application for a job at Shinra and was waiting for their feedback. Until I got a job, I would have to use my trust fund to pay my bills.

Once I got out of the archive, I was promptly run over by someone.   
„Argh! Sorry, didn‘t see you there!“, said a young man‘s voice.  
„It‘s okay. I‘m used to falling over by now.“ I got up and looked at him.   
He looked like he was still in his teens, with spiky black hair and bright blue eyes that marked him as a SOLDIER. He scrambled to his feet and scratched the back of his head. „Sorry. Are you hurt?“  
„No, I‘m fine.“ I looked him over. „A new SOLDIER?“  
„I was promoted to second class a few months ago“, he told me proudly. „I‘m Zack. Zack Fair. You will probably hear a lot about me in the future!“  
I giggled. „I already heard about you, pup. Angeal says that you have a lot of potential.“  
He dropped his arms. „Oh, you know Angeal?“  
„He and I are friends.“ Somewhat, I mentally added. I had been so occupied with Sephiroth for the past months that I completely neglected him and Genesis.  
Zack narrowed his eyes to take a closer look at me. „You seem familiar, too. Ah, I got it! Sephiroth‘s girlfriend, right? I read about you in that tabloid a few months back.“  
I rubbed my temples. „Please don‘t remind me. As soon as everyone found out, I was suddenly public enemy number one.“  
„A lot of jealous fans, huh?“ He grinned. „Well, gotta get going, or else I‘ll get one of Angeal‘s lectures again. See you around!“ And with that, he bolted towards the elevator. I slightly shook my head. Angeal hadn‘t been kidding when he said that this boy was as energetic as a puppy.

A little while later I stood in front of a big, luxurious appartment complex, where I was about to meet up with my (hopefully) soon-to-be landlord. He knew who I was (my father being a somewhat prominent figure at Shinra), so he was more than welcoming as he led me to an appartment on the fourth floor.  
It was really spacious; it had a big bedroom and living room with a window front that led out to a balcony. The bathroom had a tub that was big enough to have two or even three people bathe at the same time… Sephiroth will love this, I thought. The kitchen was top-notch, as it had recently been upgraded.  
„What do you say?“, the landlord said with hope in his voice.   
„It‘s perfect.“  
We discussed the details, like rent and when I could move in, I signed the contract and then we parted ways.

I had barely left the building when I spotted Sephiroth in the distance, appearantly talking to someone. I smiled at the sight and started walking towards him. Then I saw the person he was talking to and stopped dead in my tracks.  
Justine was twirling her hair around her finger and gave Sephiroth a „seductive“ look. „So when will you finally dump that fatass and ask me to be your girlfriend?“  
„I would be careful if I were you.“ His eyes darkened. „Nobody talks about my girlfriend like that.“  
„Oh come on, you can drop the act, Sephiroth! I don‘t understand why you keep pretending like you are actually attracted to her. I mean just look at her!“ And with that, she gestured to me.  
He turned around and his face lit up. „There you are, Cora! I actually meant to surprise you when you came back from your appointment with the landlord, but I was… distracted.“  
„I can tell“, I chuckled and let him take me into his arms, kissing him and burying my hands in his hair.  
Justine started wailing like a damn alarm siren. „Disgusting! How dare you put your filthy hands on my man, you-“ She didn‘t get any further, because Sephiroth had unsheathed Masamune and now held it up to her neck.   
„Not. Another. Word.“ He put emphasis on every word, and the sudden coldness in his voice made even me flinch.  
Justine just looked at him with eyes as big as saucers… and then ran off crying.  
Sephiroth sighed and shook his head, sheathing Masamune and returning his attention to me. „Sorry about that. I wasn‘t planning on things getting quite this ugly.“  
„Not your fault“, I replied, cupping his cheek with my hand and giving him a quick kiss.  
„So? How did your meeting go?“ He took my hand and we walked towards the Loveless Avenue. „Will you take the apartment?“  
„Already signed the contract.“ I grinned to myself. „I‘ll have everything arranged by the end of the month.“  
As we approached the theater that always put on the LOVELESS play, who would be waiting there but Genesis and Yui, vividly discussing the play and how it held up to the book. They were in line to the ticket-seller, appearantly not even noticing the odd looks the other people were giving them. Then Genesis noticed us. „Sephiroth! Cora! Are you going to watch the play, too?“  
Sephiroth looked over to me. „Are we?“  
„I guess.“ And with that, we got in line behind them.

After the play was over, the four of us went to our favourite café to continue our spontaneous double date. And while Genesis and Yui were excitedly talking about how they felt the actors fit the characters, and how the setpieces had matched the descriptions in the book, Sephiroth and I just silently held hands, watching them with a gentle smile on both our lips.  
„What about you, Cora?“, Genesis finally asked me. „How did you like it? Wasn‘t it breathtaking?“  
„It was… uhm...“ How was I supposed to tell him that I had been so distracted by Sephiroth holding my hand and occasionally lifting it up to kiss it that I had barely paid any attention to the play? „It was… fantastic. I am honestly speechless.“ Whew. Saved myself.  
Genesis lifted his eyebrow slightly, but them patted my free hand, which was resting on the table, somewhat patronisingly. „Oh, you‘ll get used to it after seeing the play or reading the books a few times.“  
At least he had the decency not to call me out for being a bad liar and not appreciating LOVELESS as much as I should.  
Yui sighed. „The main actor‘s performance was really amazing. We absolutely have to go see the show next week. Are you two in?“  
Sephiroth exchanged a quick look.  
„Oh, you see...“  
„We‘re busy. Cora is moving into a new appartment soon. So we‘ll be occupied with that for a while.“  
„Aw… But okay, that‘s understandable.“ Yui waved her index finger in front of my face in a mock-threatening gesture. „Buuut you gotta invite us to the house-warming party.“  
„Wouldn‘t dream of not doing that“, I replied, earning a giggle from her.


	8. The Downfall

A month later, it was finally time for the house-warming party. I had unpacked everything, with the kind help of Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal and Yui, and now we celebrated a move well executed.  
Angeal gave me an approving smile as he looked around. „It‘s good that you are starting to become independent of your father, Cora. It will help you become stronger in the long run.“  
„And that‘s exactly the reason why I wanted to move out. No matter how much my father insisted that I stay at home.“ I slightly rolled my eyes.   
Angeal chuckled softly. „He‘ll survive, I‘m sure.“  
„Of course he will. He wouldn‘t be where he is today if he let a few bumps on the road deter him.“ I had to hand it to my dad; he did have excellent business savvy. His plan of marrying me off to Rufus would have been a genious move if it hadn‘t been for my own plans.  
Yui joined us, looking slightly worried. „Have any of you seen Genesis? He‘s been acting kind of weird lately. Pretty much ever since he got injured while training.“  
Angeal and I exchanged worried looks.   
„I think he went to the balcony“, I said softly, nodding in the general direction of the balcony.   
„Thank you.“ She walked away, and Sephiroth came up to us, wrapping one arm around me and kissing my temple. „Everything alright, dear?“  
„Did you notice anything strange about Genesis lately? Yui seems worried“, I said, turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck.  
Sephiroth hummed thoughtfully. „Something is certainly off about the way he acts at the moment. He barely talks to any of us. Not to me, not to Angeal, not even to Yui.“  
I let my eyes wander over to the balcony, where Yui stood next to Genesis, talking to him, while he looked… apathetic, to say the least. „Do you think that there‘s anything we can do?“  
„We already tried everything“, Sephiroth replied with resignation in his voice. „But you can‘t help someone who doesn‘t want to be helped.“

Sephiroth decided to spend the night with me after everyone else left. And as we lay in bed, snuggled together and staring out of the window into the overcast sky, I couldn‘t shake the thoughts about Genesis. What was wrong with him?  
I had a feeling. A terrible feeling that things were about to change. And not for the better.

I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing. Still half asleep, I picked up my glasses and looked at my alarm clock. 6AM.  
I picked up, and the first thing I heard was Yui‘s frantic voice. „Cora? Oh thank goodness! I‘ve already tried calling Angeal and Sephiroth, but I only got Sephiroth‘s voicemail, and Angeal has his phone turned off. I don‘t know what to do and...“  
„Yui. Yui! You need to calm down.“ I sat up, causing Sephiroth to stir awake aswell.  
Yui was close to sobbing. „Genesis is gone. I went to his room at the Shinra building this morning, because we wanted to meet up for coffee before work, but he wasn‘t there! I thought maybe he had gone to Dr. Hollander because of his injury, but Hollander is gone, too! And not just him, all of his belongings as well! Both his office and lab have been completely emptied!“  
„What?“  
Sephiroth, noticing my alarmed expression, silently mouthed „What‘s going on?“  
„Hold on“, I told Yui. „Sephiroth is with me. I‘ll put you on speaker.“  
While Yui retold the story to Sephiroth, I got out of bed and got dressed as quickly as I could. Once she was done, he picked up the phone. „You need to stay calm, Yui. I‘m sure that there‘s a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this. Take a deep breath. Cora and I are on our way.“

When we entered the Shinra building, the receptionist stood up. „Director Lazard wishes to see you, Mr. Sephiroth.“ With a short glance towards me, during which her expressioin darkened for a split second, she clarified:„Only you. He said that it‘s a matter concerning only members of SOLDIER, so Ms. Hunter isn-“  
„Come on, Cora“, Sephiroth told me, took my hand and together we hurried towards the elevator.  
„But I‘m not supposed to come with you“, I said.  
„And as a 1st Class SOLDIER, I am free to disregard certain orders.“ Sephiroth hit the button for the floor assigned to the SOLDIER unit. „Genesis is your friend, too, so it does concern you. Information restrictions be damned.“  
While the elevator carried us upward, we had a moment to catch our breath, and I saw of tense Sephiroth was. I ran my hand down the length of his arm until our hands were entwined with each other. He looked at me, and while his face didn‘t show any sign of emotion, his catlike eyes didn‘t focus on me, but were darting around the small space we were in.  
I hugged him. It would still be a few seconds before the elevator doors would open, and I wanted to use those to calm him down as much as I could. He held onto me, burying his face in my shoulder. But then the doors opened, and we parted before the people outside could see us like this.

People were undoubtedly staring when we walked towards Director Lazard‘s office, but I felt the discomfort caused by their stares ease off when the door to the office closed behind us.  
We were the last ones to arrive, it seemed. Angeal was already there, comfortingly patting the shoulder of a very distressed Yui.  
The director looked up. „I thought I had given instruction to keep this an internal affair until we have discovered the reason for Genesis‘ and Dr. Hollander‘s disappearance.“  
„And we are“, Sephiroth replied curtly. „Cora is directly involved, as she was the first one contacted by Yui upon finding Genesis gone.“  
Lazard played with his pen for a moment, then he sighed. „I suppose since she‘s already in the know, it won‘t do any harm to have her here. BUT if I find out that the public has found out about this incident through her, there WILL be consequences. Understood?“  
„Of course, Director Lazard“, I replied.  
Lazard straightened his back. „We have already sent people to investigate both Genesis‘ room and Hollander‘s office and laboratory for any clues to their whereabouts. There have been a few misunderstandings with Hollander lately, so I am not surprised that he would leave. Now we just have to find out how Genesis is involved in all of this. But while we investigate, it is of utmost importance that all of you act normally. Pretend everything is fine. Sephiroth and Angeal will continue receiving missions as normal, and you, Ms. Hunter and Ms. Yuuji, will just continue with your usual work. We cannot let anyone know that a 1st Class SOLDIER has just walked out on us.“  
„Of course, Director“, Angeal replied.  
„Alright then. You are dismissed.“

As we all stepped out of the office, I looked over to Yui. „Will you be okay?“, I asked carefully.   
„I… I think“, she said, her voice still a little shaky. „I just can‘t believe Genesis would just up and leave like that without telling me.“  
„I‘m sure they will find him soon, and then we‘ll find out what is behind all of this“, Angeal tried to comfort her.  
I looked ahead, holding onto Sephiroth‘s hand. Then I said:„Something‘s off about all of this.“  
„Off?“  
„Why would Director Lazard try to keep Genesis‘ disappearance a secret like that?“  
„To uphold the image of Shinra? To prevent a panic?“, he suggested.  
„But wouldn‘t it be more prudent to make the news known, so people would be more likely to report sightings of Genesis?“, I asked further. „Something‘s fishy here.“  
„Hm… you might be right.“ Sephiroth sighed. „But for now, we should just follow his orders.“  
„Uh-huh“, I agreed reluctantly.   
„So“, he then said. „I‘ve got no missions for today. What about you?“  
„I‘ve got the day off. How about we all go get some coffee?“

The coffee shop we so frequently visited only had a few customers at this hour, as most people were working. The barista smiled at us, particularly at Angeal and Sephiroth, and then asked us for our orders. The usual for Sephiroth, Angeal and me, and a vanilla breve latte with a complementary Chocobo-cupcake (a cupcake with yellow frosting, decorated with little wings, eyes and a beak made of hardened sugar) for Yui, since she felt like she needed something particularly sweet and creamy to lift her spirits at least a little bit.  
„I still can‘t believe it“, she said quietly, her hands wrapped around the hot coffee cup.  
I put my hand on hers. „I‘m sure that there‘s a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this. Trust me. He‘ll be back before you know it.“  
„Hmhm...“ She sighed.  
Suddenly, both Angeal‘s and Sephiroth‘s phones began to ring. They took them out, and Sephiroth sighed. „Damn, couldn‘t he tell us that when we were in his office just half an hour ago?“  
„Doesn‘t matter now. Sorry, you two, but Sephiroth and I have to leave. We just got a new mission.“  
„One that could take a while“, Sephiroth added grimly. He kissed me before getting up. „I will keep you updated via text. Would you please do the same, in case there are any news about Genesis?“  
„Of course“, I replied, enjoying the short contact with him and then watching him leave with Angeal.  
Yui and I were quiet for a long time, just finishing our coffees, paying and then leaving.

I had trouble falling asleep that night. Not only because the familiar warmth of Sephiroth wasn‘t next to me, but also because so much had happened in the span of just a day. And while I stared at the ceiling of my bedroom, I just wondered where Genesis was. Why would he leave his best friends and new girlfriend just like that? Without saying anything?   
Genesis, I thought. Please come back soon. For Yui‘s sake. For Sephiroth‘s sake. For everyone who loves you.  
And while I mentally repeated those words like a prayer, I slowly drifted off into a restless, nightmare-filled sleep.


	9. Planning

My days seemed so empty without Sephiroth. And while we texted every morning and every night, I would have still preferred to have him with me. I missed his warmth, his voice, the fond look in his eyes when we talked.  
Yui felt the same about Genesis. The days flew by, and there were no news on his whereabouts. We would often spend our afternoons together, so neither of us would feel the absence of our boyfriends that much.  
For the first few days, I followed news on the war with Wutai, which is where Sephiroth had been sent. But with time, it became too much. So many people died, and I was beginning to ask myself just how righteous this war really was. Was another Mako reactor really worth so many lives? If the people of Wutai didn‘t want the technology Shinra dealt with, why force it on them?   
Of course, I wasn‘t completely naive. I knew the answer was money. That was always the answer, whenever Shinra did something morally questionable. 

„Did you hear the news?“, Yui said as she entered my apartment, two weeks after Sephiroth‘s departure.  
„What news?“, I asked as I took her coat and hung it up on the rack.  
„Wutai is about to surrender, which means Sephiroth and Angeal will be home soon!“ She stopped for a moment, then looked off to the side. „I just hope that that means Genesis will come home, too.“  
I took her hands in mine and led her over to the couch, where we she sat down. „I‘m sure he will.“ Then I hurried off to the kitchen to get us some tea.

While I waited for the water to boil, I heard someone tapping on glass, and looked up to see…  
„Genesis?!“ I opened the kitchen window. „How the hell are… you...“ My voice dropped when I saw the huge black wing on his back. „...what?“  
„I don‘t have a lot of time“, he said, his voice a hectic whisper. „You must promise not to tell Yui that I was here.“  
„Are you kidding me? She‘s been feeling terrible because you just fucked off like that! I think you owe her an explanation!“ I usually wasn‘t the kind of person to cuss so openly, due to having to deal with important people so much. But seeing Genesis alive and well and telling me not to let his girlfriend know that he was okay made my blood boil. „What happened? An why do you have a damn wing all of a sudden?“  
„Look, I can‘t explain everything right now. Tell her… tell her you picked up a rumor that I was seen somewhere out there, just so she knows I am alive.“  
Now I noticed that white streaks were starting to mix into his reddish-brown hair. „Genesis? What‘s happening to you?“  
„I can‘t explain now. But it‘s something I have to deal with before I can even think about coming back. And for the love of the planet, do not tell anyone at Shinra that you saw me.“  
„Cora? Is everything all- Genesis!“ Yui had stepped into the kitchen an seen him. „Genesis! You‘re back!“   
But before she could approach any further, Genesis thrust himself off the wall and flew away, the single wing carrying him as securely as if he had two of them.  
Yui looked at me, pale as a ghost. „What… what was that?“  
„I don‘t know“, I replied, still shaken. „But at least we know now that he is alive.“ Now that Yui had seen him anyway, I felt like I could tell her what he told me. So I relayed the information he had given me to her, and she leaned on the kitchen counter.   
„This has to do with Hollander, I just know it. I always felt like this man was dangerous. Genesis let me tag along to his laboratory one time. And the way Hollander looked at him… like he was an animal brought in for testing.“ She shuddered. „Maybe Hollander is blackmailing him. I can‘t think about any other explanation.“  
I hugged her tightly. „We should tell Angeal and Sephiroth about this once they‘re home. But I really think we should keep it a secret from Shinra.“  
„You think?“, Yui mumbled into my shoulder.  
„Yes. I‘ve been thinking about that a lot lately, and I don‘t think I can trust the company anymore. This whole war with Wutai, for example. I never really thought about it before, but… it‘s wrong. It‘s flat-out wrong.“ Then I shook my head. „We will resolve this whole issue with Genesis, even if we have to do it on our own. And then… I don‘t know. The only reason why I would continue working for Shinra is Sephiroth. But maybe I can convince him to leave with me. Because I sure as hell don‘t want to work for them anymore.“  
„I‘ll do the same“, Yui replied. „Genesis already left, so that would be no problem. Maybe we can start a new life, somewhere out there, where Shinra won‘t find us.“  
Shinra will find us, no matter how far away we go, I thought, but didn‘t say it out loud. In a messy time like this, dreams like that were the only thing we could cling to.

A few days later, it was finally time. Yui and I were waiting in the lobby of Shinra headquarters for Sephiroth and Angeal to return. And when they stepped through the door, my heart immediately felt lighter. Though I stayed where I was and looked at Yui. She smiled, though it looked slightly sad. „Go ahead. He‘s waiting for you.“  
I gave her a quick hug and then ran over to Sephiroth, practically throwing myself into his arms. He wrapped them around my body and kissed me, and finally, I felt complete again.   
Yui approached us as well. „Welcome back, guys.“  
„Good to be back“, Sephiroth said. „Any news?“  
„Yes“, Yui said. „But it‘s better if we discuss them later, at Cora‘s place.“  
Sephiroth and Angeal looked at each other with raised eyebrows. „Okay?“  
We waited until Sephiroth and Angeal reported back to Director Lazard, then the four of us returned to my appartment to talk.

„...and then he just… flew away“, I finished the story of how Genesis had shown up at my kitchen window.  
Both men had listened intently during my recounting of the event, but remained silent for a few moments after I was done.  
Finally, Angeal broke the silence. „And you said that his hair was starting to turn grey?“  
„Yes. It was weird!“  
„And he asked you not to tell anyone at Shinra?“  
„Yes!“  
Sephiroth leaned back on the couch, tilting his head so his long, silver hair was cascading down the backrest like a waterfall of stardust. Then, after a few seconds of remaining in this position, he sat upright again. „...We should investigate this on our own.“  
„Sephiroth?“ Angeal seemed genuinely surprised.  
„We both know Genesis well enough. When he asks us to keep something a secret, it‘s usually for a good reason. And when the opportunity presents itself, we will investigate the matter ourselves.“   
Yui looked at her hands. „Do you think that we will be able to get Genesis to come home?“  
„Absolutely.“ He nodded confidently.   
Now Yui got up. For the first time in a while, there was a genuine smile on her face. „That‘s good to hear. Thank you.“

Later that day, after both Angeal and Yui had gone back home, Sephiroth stayed with me. And now that we were alone, I realized just how much I had missed him. We let ourselves fall onto my bed, and for a while, we just held each other.  
„I missed you“, he mumbled gently, drawing small spirals onto the bare skin of my arms with the tip of his finger.  
„I missed you, too“, I replied, snuggling closer to him and taking a deep breath to inhale his scent. My eyes began to droop slightly, lulled into a comfortable half-sleep by his warmth and the gentle sound of his voice.  
„Tired?“, he asked with slight amusement in his voice.  
„Just a little“, I replied sluggishly. „I didn‘t sleep well while you were gone.“  
„Then sleep now“, he replied, kissing my forehead. „I will do the same.“  
I closed my eyes, and slowly drifted off.

I awoke feeling well rested and refreshed, if slightly hot. Sephiroth was still asleep next to me, his face so peacefully angelic that my chest grew warm with fondness at the sight.  
It was so early that the sun hadn‘t even begun peeking over the edge of the giant platform the city was built on, so I still had about an hour left to doze in my boyfriend‘s arms before I had to get ready for work.  
Still, maybe some breakfast…  
I tried to wiggle myself out of Sephiroth‘s embrace, which unfortunately woke him up.  
He yawned. „Getting up already?“  
„I thought you might want some breakfast before we both have to get to work“, I replied.  
„I‘m not really hungry right now. At least not for food.“ How did he manage to sound so suggestive despite still being half-asleep?!  
The sat up a little and kissed me, the hunger in the gesture belieing the joking tone form before. „Please?“  
„Whatever my hero wishes“, I said.  
By the end of that hour, I was probably more tired than I had been the night before.


	10. Memories of Days long gone

It wasn‘t easy to pretend that everything was normal. While Director Lazard had promised to keep us updated, there were no news on Genesis‘ whereabouts for a long time, and he didn‘t show up again. Sephiroth and Angeal were occasionally sent on new assignments, but none of them were particularly long, and they usually returned within a day or two.  
Then, one day, they returned and asked Yui and me to meet up at my place again.

„Clones“, Sephiroth said grimly as we sat down on my couch.  
„Clones?“, Yui asked.  
Sephiroth nodded. „We were attacked by a surprising amount of people looking like exact copies of Genesis.“  
„So wait, you think Hollander is out there, cloning my boyfriend?“, Yui asked, sounding positively appalled.  
„It‘s a reasonable assumption, don‘t you think?“, Angeal asked. „How else could this be explained?“  
„I suppose you‘re right, but the question is… why? What could he possibly gain from creating an army of Genesis clones?“, I asked.  
Angeal lifted an eyebrow. „You mean apart from having an army of 1st class SOLDIER powered superhumans under his command?“  
„Hm. I knew something was off about this guy, but not in the ‚establishing a clone army to take over the world‘ way.“  
„Nobody had any idea just how mad this madman is“, Angeal replied grimly. „Otherwise, Shinra wouldn‘t have employed him.“  
„You sure?“, Sephiroth asked in a deadpan voice. „I mean they also employ Hojo, who treats the entire world like its his third grade science kit. Shinra has a tendency to specifically employ the maddest of madmen they can find.“  
„That‘s not true. You‘re not a madman“, I countered.  
„Are you really sure about that?“, he asked teasingly, putting an arm around my shoulders.  
„The point is: There have been no further developments, and your orders are basically to eradicate any Genesis clones and forget about the whole ordeal otherwise. It feels like Shinra has just given up on Genesis, and if we want to save him, we have to do it independently of the company“, Yui stated.  
„As we have already established. But Director Lazard is keeping us busy lately. Almost like he doesn‘t want us to have the time to dwell on the topic“, Sephiroth mused.  
„Good thing that as 1st Class SOLDIER, we do have right to refuse certain orders. That could grant us at least a bit of time to investigate. We would only have to find out where to start.“  
„I can do that!“, I exclaimed. „I work in the archives. I can get all information on Hollander, including all sites where he worked while in the employment of Shinra. Most of these sites have been abandoned by now, but I‘m sure we can find some kind of clue somewhere in one of these labs!“  
„Great idea, Cora. So you gather as much intel as you can, and then we all meet up here again once you have enough, so we can plan our next step.“

The next day, during lunch break, I snuck away into the archives, which at this time were deserted. Surely there was something I could find…  
I was so distracted while going through the endless masses of files that I didn‘t hear the footsteps until the person they belonged to cleared their throat.  
I yelped and lost my balance on the ladder I was standing on, falling backwards, crashing hard onto the floor and hitting my head, so stars exploded in front of my eyes.  
„Ow...“, I groaned and rubbed the back of my head until the pain subsided a little and I could see again. Luckily, the filing cabinets weren‘t particularly high, or I could have gotten seriously injured.  
„Serves you right for snooping around here all alone.“  
I recognized that voice. I got up, though my back was killing me. „Vice President. Sir. Is there anything I can do for you?“ I got to my feet, but wobbled a little and Rufus actually motioned to catch me in case I would fall. But I stood, so he returned to his stoic posture of keeping his arms behind his back.  
„Nothing in particular. I just saw you walk in here and got curious. While I do appreciate eagerness in my staff, something tells me that you haven‘t come here during lunch break to get some extra work done.“  
My breath hitched in my throat ever so slightly. But still, there was nothing hostile about him. „Who knows. Maybe I was just curious myself.“  
„Did curiosity lead you to the shelf specifically dedicated to information about the researchers in our employment?“, he asked without humor.   
I grit my teeth. „And if that were the case?“  
„I would like to know why.“ For just a split second, there was something akin to fondness in his features, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. „You used to trust me. So why can‘t you trust me now?“  
„Because we were both different people back then“, I retorted.  
Rufus looked at me for just a little moment longer, before pointing at a specific part of the shelf. „You will find what you‘re looking for there. Make sure that you and your friends make short work of Hollander, and keep the whole thing quiet afterwards.“  
„Huh? You know?“  
He smirked. „My father is so caught up in his own ego that he doesn‘t realize what is going on around him anymore. But I‘m not like that. You should know that.“ Then he turned around, giving me a dismissive wave. „As long as what you‘re doing doesn‘t endanger Shinra Corp‘s reputation or endeavors, I will not hinder you. In fact, it seems you are more willing to be helpful than Lazard is currently. Whenever I ask about the status of the operation around finding the doctor and our wayward SOLDIER, all I get are platitudes and excuses. So go ahead, and do tell me if you need a few days off for your investigations.“  
I waited until he was gone, then I scrambled up the latter again, despite my aching back, and go out a few files that indeed contained the information I needed.

During the subsequent meeting in my apartment, which turned into a headquarter for our private missions more and more, we concluded that our best starting point would be the reactor in Sector 5 of the city. Sephiroth stayed with me the night before they wanted to go investigate it, to ease my mind since I wouldn‘t join them.  
We were in my bedroom, Sephiroth already lounging on my bed and reading a book while I changed into my nightgown. I had bought it a few days before, in a sudden urge to get myself some sexier nightwear. I still couldn‘t believe that a nice nightgown like that actually existed in my size. It was black silk, with spaghetti straps and lace on the hems, and ended right underneath my butt. It actually didn‘t look too bad on me. Still I looked at my reflection in the full-length mirror mounted to the door of my wardrobe as if it was my worst enemy facing me. But it wasn‘t the deep self-loathing I used to feel. More like casual annoyance.  
„What‘s this?“, Sephiroth exclaimed suddenly, and I turned around and approached the bed. An old photograph had slipped out from between the pages of the book. It showed a pair of children; a stern-looking boy with short, blonde hair and a pudgy girl with her dark hair in two braids.  
„Oh. I completely forgot that was in there.“  
But Sephiroth hardly seemed to notice me. He picked up the picture to take a closer look. „...That‘s you? With Rufus Shinra?“  
„Yes“, I replied and sat down next to him.  
He turned his head to me. „...I don‘t understand. I thought you hated each other.“  
„That wasn‘t always the case, though.“  
„Oh? Why didn‘t you tell me you used to be so close to him?“  
„There are days where I forget that myself. We haven‘t really spoken to each other beyond polite, empty banter in years.“ I took the photo and gave it a long, thoughtful look, before stopping short. „Wait… is that a hint of jealousy I hear?“  
„Possibly. Especially since your father seems so obsessed with you marrying him.“ Sephiroth‘s voice had become harder.  
I let out a deep, resigned sigh. „And that was the problem.“  
„What do you mean?“  
I got comfortable, laying down next to Sephiroth. „Rufus and I used to be best friends. My father tried to suck up to the Shinras enough to make me seem like wife-material for Rufus from pretty much the moment the doctor said ‚It‘s a girl!‘. So I often spent summer vacation at the Shinra estate. Rufus and I were both rich kids with absentee parents, and we bonded over that. Became like brother and sister, until we even started calling each other that. He kept me safe from bullies, I brought him candy when he was frustrated. Our fathers were delighted, of course. After all, us getting along would make setting us up with each other easier, right?“  
Sephiroth tilted his head attentively. „One might assume.“  
„Well, no. Not in our case. As I said, we were like family to each other. But pretty much as soon as I started puberty, they upped their efforts to force us to fall in love. That went from forcing us to spend even more time together, setting up ‚romantic‘ meetings for us and calling public attention to us while we were together. And it just got so uncomfortable that we started avoiding being seen together. We never said more than necessary to each other from that point onward. Then he started working for his father‘s company and he… changed.“ I paused for a bit, trying to find the right words. „It‘s true what people say. He never cried as a child. But he also wasn‘t always the complete jerk he is nowadays. But once he became involved in Shinra Corp., he became cold and cruel. And that was the end of even the last remains of our friendship.“ I tightened my hands into fists. „I will never forgive my father for this.“  
Sephiroth had become a lot more relaxed while I was talking, and let me snuggle up to him. „And you shouldn‘t. I‘m so sorry.“  
„It‘s okay. That‘s just how it is sometimes.“ I sniffled a little, upset by the memories of days long gone. But thanks to Sephiroth‘s warmth, I soon drifted off, the photo still in my hand.


	11. Hojo

The next day, Rufus called me into his office. Once the door was closed behind me, he motioned for me to sit down. I tried to read his expression, but it was completely neutral.  
„Any news?", he asked.  
„Sephiroth, Angeal and Zack are currently at the reactor in Sector 5 to investigate it. I stayed behind because Sephiroth feared that it could be too dangerous for a civilian. If Hollander did have a secret lab at the reactor, there‘s a high chance that it‘s infested with monsters after being abandoned for so long."  
„It's good to know that he takes your safety into consideration. But I didn't just call you here to ask for updates. I also meant to discuss your employment at the company with you."  
„Oh?" My stomach tensed up.  
„I plan to make some modifications to your contract. Namely that you become my direct subordinate."  
I let that information sink in for a moment. „And what exactly does that mean for me?"  
Rufus sat back. „It means that from this moment onward, you will only take orders from me. Nobody else. See it as a promotion to my personal assistant."  
That's where I got suspicious. „And what exactly did I do to deserve that promotion?"  
„You got involved with the search for Genesis. Some may see this as you sticking your nose in matters that don't concern you, but considering how little interest the people actually tasked with finding him have shown, your efforts are appreciated." Then he leaned over the table. „And I want to make sure that you're safe. Your relationship with Sephiroth has drawn some unwanted attention to you. Since the topic of our possible engagement is off the table, my father has little interest in keeping you safe, and Sephiroth can't always be by your side."  
Suddenly, I felt dizzy. „Unwanted attention?"  
Rufus nodded grimly. „A lot of it. From different people. Jealous fans are the least of your problems, though I assure you that I will take disciplinary action against anyone who harrasses you from now on. Some people believe that your relationship makes Sephiroth too soft, or distracts him from his work. Then there‘s a lot of people have a bone to pick with Sephiroth and will not hesitate to attack those close to him because of it. And of course, there‘s a certain scientist who has shown a very disconcerting degree of interest in you and the nature of your relationship to Sephiroth."  
I stared at my hands, curled into fists so tightly that I could see the white of my knuckles umderneath the skin. „...I see."  
Rufus sat back again. „So, as I said: you are my employee now. You will only follow my orders. If someone else tries to claim that they are a messenger from me, you are to contact me to confirm that. Here…" He slid a piece of paper over the table to me. „...my private cellphone number."  
I picked up the paper and stared at it for a moment. „...You do realize that our fathers will completely misinterpret this, right?“  
Rufus nodded. „I‘m quite aware of that. But right now, your safety is more important than both our pride.“ He smiled, but it seemed strained. „We may have drifted apart with the years, but I never stopped caring about you.“  
That caused my chest to grow warm with affection. And my eyes to sting with tears. „Thank you, Rufus. Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?“  
„One more thing." He got up, walked around the table and pulled at my cheek, with a smile that bore a striking resemblance to the boy he had once been. "It's good to have you back."

To say that I was elated when I left Rufus‘ office would have been a massive understatement. I felt like I shouldn‘t trust this situation. Everything was just going so right. I was dating the man of my dreams, I got my best friend back, the only thing that still needed to be fixed was the issue with Genesis.  
My delight should be short-lived, however. Since Rufus hadn‘t given me a task yet, I wanted to get down to the archives again, hoping to find some more information on Hollander and his projects. However, on my way there, I ran into Hojo, now Shinra‘s top scientist.  
I had seen him before, but only from a distance. Hojo only rarely associated with people he deemed to be of inferior intellect, and if that was the case, I was quite grateful for that. This man just radiated a syrup-thick aura that screamed „RUN“. He was middle aged, maybe late forties to mid-fifties, and always hunched over, making him look much older. The first wrinkles showed on his face, and his long, greasy black hair was tied back into a ponytail. He was carrying a clipboard in one hand, a pen in his other, like he was in the middle of taking notes on something. But he wasn‘t looking at the board. His razor-sharp eyes focused on me through the thick lenses of his glasses. The first time he directly looked at me, and I felt the overwhelming urge to turn back and run.  
„Ms. Hunter, I presume?“, he asked, looking me over in a way that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.  
„That‘s me. Anything I can do for you?“, I asked, trying my very best to be polite.  
He didn‘t answer. He just mumbled something to himself and made a note on the clipboard. I could have sworn that he mentioned Sephiroth in his murmuring, but I bit my lip instead of asking. Then he walked a circle around me, as if to assess me from all sides, occasionally stopping to scribble something down. All while mumbling to himself.  
„Ex...cuse me, but what are you doing?“, I asked, still straining to stay calm.  
„You wouldn‘t understand it anyway. So there‘s no need for me to explain it to you.“ Then he reached to touch my hair.  
I twitched back and snapped:„Hands off!“  
He looked at me as if I had two heads. Then he shook his head and mumbled:„I hate it when they‘re being so difficult.“ before making another note. „Well, Ms. Hunter, I must ask you to follow me to the laboratories. For the sake of… a routine examination.“  
„Strange. There hasn‘t been any announcement of a ‚routine examination‘.“ I was shaking and just wanted to leave. How much of an idiot did this guy take me for? He wasn‘t a physician. Everyone knew he wasn‘t.  
Hojo‘s eyes flashed up again, and the predatory grin on his face really didn‘t help my state of mind. Did that guy even know how damn creepy he was? „You probably just missed it. Now come along.“  
I shook my head and took a few more steps back. My entire system was in overdrive, and I felt almost dizzy from the adrenaline. Shit. Where to now? Back to Rufus? To my father? Before I could come to a decision, Hojo just grabbed my wrist. For someone so meager, he was surprisingly strong. And without paying any attention to my protests, he began dragging me down the hallway, to the laboratories.

„Sedate this one“, he ordered one of his assistants once the blurred glass doors of the lab closed behind us. To my great misfortune, we hadn‘t met anyone I could have asked for help on our way.  
The assistants stared at me. „Professor, she‘s the daughter of one of the president‘s wealthiest business partners. President Shinra will have our heads if he finds out we‘ve been conducting experiments on her.“  
„Progress demands sacrifices. If you can‘t live with that, you‘re in the wrong profession.“ With that, he dragged me over to an operating table, while one of the assistants approached with a syringe.  
„Fuck this“, I hissed and tried to wiggle myself free, even tried to kick Hojo‘s shin but it was no use. The sharp pain of the needle shot through my arm, and then everything became hazy.  
„Put her on the table. We will begin-“  
The door to the lab was kicked open with so much force that the glass shattered. Then there was yelling. Security storming in. That was the last thing I remembered.

When I woke up, I didn‘t know what had happened at first. I was dizzy, and there was this annoying humming in my head. I wanted to rub my eyes, to help me regain my vision faster, but my movements were painfully slow. But everything around me soon became much clearer, and I recognized Sephiroth‘s worried face just inches away from mine.  
„You‘re awake!“ He sounded so relieved. „When we came back and were told that Hojo dragged you off, we feared the worst.“  
„Sephiroth.“ I reached up to touch his face, but my arm was shaking, as if the muscle couldn‘t carry its own weight anymore. He took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles.  
„Where‘s Hojo?“ Even though I was still sluggish and barely conscious from the after-effects of the sedative, I couldn‘t wait to get up and chocke this bastard with my own two hands...  
„He‘s been arrested.“ Sephiroth gently rubbed my temples.  
Another voice spoke, but I couldn‘t hear it properly. Sephiroth looked up and nodded, and then looked at me again. „Cora, your father is here, too. He came here as soon as he could.“  
I turned my head and looked at my father. He was white as a sheet, holding my limp hand in his. And now I slowly realized that I was in a hospital bed.  
A third voice spoke, one that I was now awake enough to identify. Rufus.  
„I‘m terribly sorry that his happened“, he said. „It shouldn‘t have happened.“  
„You‘re damn right it shouldn‘t!“, my father barked. „Your pet scientist could have killed my daughter! I want to see him bleed for that!“  
„Unfortunately, it‘s not that easy“, Rufus replied. „Hojo is the top scientist of Shinra, and plays a leading role in many of our projects. My father won‘t just let him go like that.“  
„Top scientist? Please, the man can‘t tell one mammal from another“, Sephiroth murmured, his hands tensing up. „I support Mr. Hunter‘s wish for justice. Who knows what would have happened to Cora if we hadn‘t found her in time.“  
„You should keep your mouth shut, young man!“, my father snapped. „This is all your fault. Hojo was only interested in her because of you! We found his notes, and they were all about what could have possibly made her attractive to you, and how they could use that to… to...“ My father‘s face was red as a lobster at that point. „I told her it was a dumb idea to get involved with you!“  
„Enough!“, I finally said somewhat clearly. „None of this is Sephiroth‘s fault. You‘re just looking for another excuse to try and break us up.“ The words didn‘t come out as sharply as I would have liked them to, but my father seemed to understand the tone anyway. He took a deep breath and left the room.


	12. Feeling You

After staring at the door for a little longer, I returned my attention to Sephiroth, who had left his spot behind the bed to sit down by my bedside.  
„I’m sorry“, he told me. „I didn’t mean to spark an argument between you and your father.“  
„You didn’t“, I replied firmly. „My father is grasping at straws. At this point, he’d take any opportuntiy to try and tear us apart.“  
„I hate to interrupt, but I have to take my leave now“, Rufus interjected. „I just had to make sure you would be alright. Now that you’re awake and it seems that there won’t be any lasting damage, I really have to get back to work.“ He squeezed my hand reassuringly and then left.  
Once the door closed behind him, I looked over to Sephiroth. „My father mentioned Hojo’s notes saying something about you and me. What do they say? And why is Hojo so interested in what kind of woman you like?“  
Sephiroth’s hand tensed up around mine. „Are you absolutely sure that you want to know that?“  
„Sephiroth, I almost got cut up and studied by a mad scientist. I think I deserve to know why“, I replied dryly.  
He sighed and reached into the inner pocket of his heavy leather coat, pulling out a few neatly folded sheets of paper covered in messy, barely readable writing. His eyes met mine as he handed the notes to me; his pupils were contracted so tightly they were barely visible in the oceans of torqouise that were his irises.  
I unfolded the notes and began to decipher the chickenscratch.  
  
„Subject H, 24 years old at the time of study, female, average height, obese, brown hair, green eyes, appearantly near-sighted.  
Subject displays intelligence below average and refused to comply with simple instructions. No immediately appearant reason for Subject S to be drawn to Subject H. Subject H for all intents and purposes genetically inferior even to normal human subjects.  
Production of unusual pheromone due to genetic mutation likely; need DNA samples. Sweat, saliva, blood, skin cells would suffice.  
Allowing Subject S to breed with Subject H will lead to genetically inferior offspring. Must find way to transfer the attractive trait of Subject H to more suitable breeding partner.  
Must request permission to take resulting offspring for testing from the president. "

I felt sick to my stomach, both from disgust and rage. Just you wait, Hojo. When I get my hands on you, I’ll show you how geneticaly ‚inferior‘ I am.  
But more worrying than that: Breeding Sephiroth? Seriously? I took a deep breath to try and fight down the urge to vomit, before handing the notes back to Sephiroth. „This guy is insane.“  
„That’s honestly an insult to insane people“, Sephiroth replied. „But don’t worry. He won’t get his hands on you again.“  
„How can you be so sure?“, I asked tiredly. „You can’t always be with me, Sephiroth.“  
„Maybe not. But Rufus promised to have the Turks keep an eye on you if I have to leave on a mission. They won‘t bother you, or interfere in any of your business. They will only act if you are being threatened.“  
I hadn‘t had any real contact with the Turks thus far, but their reputation preceeded them. Did I really want that kind of people following me? Then again, if the alternative was being dragged off and experimented on by Hojo again, maybe being shadowed by the Turks wasn‘t such a bad thing.  
But right now, I was just glad to have Sephiroth by my side again. I tried to banish any thought about Hojo and his disgusting plans out of my mind and focused just on Sephiroth; the way his hand felt. Not as rough as one would expect from a warrior, but not baby-smooth either.   
He leaned over me and kissed me, letting my heart flutter again. Once we parted, he mumbled:„I suppose it‘s selfish of me to insist on continuing our relationship despite recent events.“  
„Then by all means, be selfish“, I replied.   
He closed his eyes. „It‘s strange. As disgusting as this whole event was, it got me thinking. About us. And the future.“  
„And what do those thoughts look like?“  
„Maybe I‘ll tell you someday.“ He kissed me one more time. „If you‘re good.“

I had to stay in the hospital over night, to make sure that there really were no nasty side-effects to the sedative Hojo had used. I was so glad when they let me go the next morning, and I finally returned home.  
After the cold, sterile environment of the hospital room, my bedroom seemed even more cozy. Adding to that was Sephiroth, who had accompanied me and now lay sprawled out on my bed, silver hair cascading over the pillows. He looked relaxed enough, and that helped ease some of my tension as well.  
„So. Now that I‘m out of the hospital, let‘s talk business.“ I crawled onto the bed next to him. „What did you find at the reactor?“  
„Not now“, he told me. „I told Angeal and Zack that you need at least one more day to recover, then we can talk about what we found and what our next step will be.“  
„I‘m fine now, Sephiroth.“  
„I know. This one day is for me more than it is for you.“ He rolled around until he was almost on top of me, his eyes lingering on my face for a moment before he rested his head on my chest. „I was scared, you know. From the moment I was told that Hojo dragged you off until the moment you opened your eyes in the hospital. Maybe you would have been safer with Angeal and me after all, monsters or no. So I just need you close to me right now.“  
My eyes widened. It wasn‘t like him at all to present himself so vulnerable. But there he was, head resting on my chest and listening to my heartbeat.  
My hands found their way into his hair, gently massaging his skalp and feeling the softness of the strands between my fingers. He had been scared. Because of me. My heart felt like it wanted to burst from the sheer amount of love I felt for him that moment.   
My love. My beloved Sephiroth. I promise I will never scare you like that again.  
He lifted his head again, and we kissed. He positioned himself between my legs and pulled me closer. Once we parted our kiss, he whispered:„I want you. I need you.“  
„There‘s nothing to want; I‘m already yours“, I replied breathlessly before continuing our kiss.   
His hands crept under my shirt and came to rest on my belly, kneading the soft flesh and making me sigh contentedly.  
„You‘re beautiful“, he told me during another break from kissing.   
„So are you.“ My hands cupped his face, and I stroked his cheeks with my thumbs. I wanted to feel the outline of his jaw… soft and yet so strong.   
I wanted to be one with him again. To lose myself in that moment where the world around us disappeared, leaving only a man and a woman who loved each other. A short moment during which we were the beginning and the end.   
His skin was soft… so soft and perfect. I didn‘t even know when we had found the time to get undressed but there he was, in all his naked glory, holding my own undressed form close to him.  
I welcomed him. His powerful movements and gentle touches. The gentle tickle of his hair on my sensitive skin. His heavenly soft lips and beautiful eyes.  
„I love you“, he kept repeating with every thrust. „I love you.“  
I love you, too. You are my world… my everything.


	13. A Day of Recovery

We spent the majority oft he morning in bed, dozing in each other’s arms. I let my fingers trace the outlines of his muscles, smiling to myself.  
Sephiroth sighed softly. „I honestly never thought that intimacy could feel this… good.“  
„Oh?“ I opened my eyes to look at him. „Did you have many lovers before me?“  
„I wouldn’t exactly call them ‚lovers‘, but I did have the occasional fling during my teens. They were rare, though, and it never felt quite right. I mean, sure it was nice, but nothing I couldn’t do with my own hand.“  
My face metaphorically caught fire at that last sentence, the image of Sephiroth pleasuring himself appearing before my inner eye.  
„However“, he continued, interrupting my thoughts. „I have felt what I feel for you once before. When I was… twelve, I think.“  
„Oh.“ Shit. Shit shit shit. There was someone else? Who was that person? Were they from Midgar, too? Maybe even employed at Shinra Corp.? What if they showed up again?  
„Tell me about them“, I asked in a murmur.  
He smiled, a fondness in his eyes that made my heart ache. „I didn’t find out what her name was for a long time. In fact, I only saw her once, very briefly and from a distance. She was about my age… maybe a year or two older. Dark brown hair. Chubby, but very cute. She didn’t notice me because she was talking to Rufus Shinra.“ He wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my hair. „For years, I kept my eyes peeled, hoping to catch another glimpse of her, though I had no way of knowing what she might look like after a few years passed. But she haunted me dreams. I am… quite embarrassed that I didn’t make the connection right away, but when I saw that photo of you with Rufus, everything clicked into place.“ He cupped my face with his hands and kissed me. „It was you. It was always you."  
Now my heart ached with the overwhelming love I felt. „If only I had turned around back then.“  
„Indeed.“  
I chuckled. „A few months ago I thought that you were so far out of my league and was baffled that you would even look at me. And now this…“  
He kissed me again. „Now it’s your turn. I know that you were a virgin up until that night in Costa del Sol. But there’s more to relationships than that. Was there anyone else before me? Any crushes, or significant others?“  
„None“, I replied. „I kept thinking that something might be wrong with me when I made it through puberty without heartbreak.“  
„Nothing“, he whispered. „There’s nothing wrong with you.“ 

Around afternoon, the doorbell rang. I quickly slipped into my clothes and went to open it, only to find a tall man with a long black ponytail on the other side. He wore an expensive designer suit and seemed to be a very serious, clean-cut type. But the most striking feature was the tilak on his forehead.  
„Can I help you?“, I asked warily.  
The man pulled out an ID. „Good afternoon, Ms. Hunter. I’m Tseng, from the Turks. May I come in for a moment?“  
I gawked at him for a moment, completely dumbfounded, before remembering my manners. „Of course. Come on in.“ I led him into the living room. „Please, have a seat.“  
He sat down on the couch. „Are you alone here at the moment, Ms. Hunter?“  
„No offense, but I wouldn’t have invited you in if I were alone. Sephiroth is in the bedroom.“  
Tseng nodded in approval. „Good. So you know the basics of keeping yourself safe.“  
The corners of my mouth twitched upwards. „Did you assume you’d have to talk to me about stranger danger?“  
„You’d be surprised at how many adults still seem to need that talk.“ His voice was without humor. „So let’s get down to business: We, meaning the Turks, are under orders to make sure that neither Professor Hojo nor any of his subordinates approach you again. We have assigned a lower ranked member of the Turks to your case. The higher level members such as myself will only get involved if an incident occurs that is outside oft he assigned agent’s abilities. The person tasked with protecting you will not interact with you or interfere with any of your daily engagements unless necessary. The purpose of my visit is to see if you have any questions or concerns and to put those to rest, to ensure a successfull collaboration.“ His dark brown eyes met mine. „So?“  
„Uhm.“ Damn. Now that I was put on the spot like that, I couldn’t think of any questions.  
„I for one would like to know how the Turks plan to handle Cora’s privacy. Do you plan on watching her while she’s at home as well?“  
Tseng and I turned our attention to Sephiroth, who had stepped out of the bedroom fully dressed and with his usual carefully neutral facial expression.  
„An understandable concern. We have discussed the matter with the building’s security personell as well as the landlord, so they will keep an eye out for any suspicious people lurking on the premises, and will notify us of any strange occurences. This way, we can ensure Ms. Hunter’s safety without encroaching on her personal space too much.“  
I paused for a moment. „…that’s quite a lot of effort to protect one person.“  
„It would be if you were just any person. However, your family’s wealth and status as well as your connection to the Shinra family make you important enough to be considered a VIP, so we treat your case accordingly. Is that all you wanted to ask?“  
„It is for now“, I replied, bravely masking how overwhelmed I was.  
Tseng got up and shook my hand. „I assure you that the incident with the professor won’t repeat itself while we are involved. Good day, Ms. Hunter. Sephiroth.“

I felt burned out after Tseng left, so I just sank down on the couch and buried my face in my hands.  
Sephiroth sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. „What’s wrong?“  
„Maybe Hojo is right“, I muttered. „Maybe I am not good enough for you. Too… genetically inferior.“  
He tensed up. „What are you talking about?“  
I took a deep breath, hoping to fight down the hot tears gathering in my eyes. „You are so strong, Sephiroth. You never… you don’t need anyone to worry about you. There’s nobody who can match you in strength. Me, though? My childhood friend felt the need to hire professional spies and assassins to babysit me because I can’t even defend myself against one scrawny middle aged man.“  
I wiped my eyes with my sleeves like a child, but as hard as I tried to keep my composure, the last part only came out stammered between sobs and hiccups.  
Sephiroth’s arms tightened around me. „Cora. Look at me.“  
I looked up, but his face was blurred thanks to my tears and the salt-stains they had left on my glasses.  
„I was not born a fighter“, he said once he made sure that he had my undivided attention. „I started combat training as soon as I was able to walk. Of course you aren’t as strong as me. You never had to be. You had a family that loved you and kept you safe.“ He paused for a moment, as if he had revealed too much. Then he continued:„I know this is very stressful for you, and it‘s understandable that you are overwhelmed, and that you feel helpless. But you are not inferior just because you don‘t fight. Okay?“  
„O...okay“, I sniffled, rubbing my reddened eyes to drive away the last few tears.  
„Good.“ He kissed my forehead. „It‘s okay. Nobody will harm you anymore.“  
The doorbell once again interrupted our intimate moment. „Who is it this time?“, I mumbled, irritated. Then I got up. „I‘ll go have a look.“

When I peeked through the peephole at the front door, I found Angeal and Yui standing on the other side. I opened up. „Hey.“  
„Cora!“ Yui flung her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. „Sorry that we‘re only now checking up on you, but the doctors at the hospital said that three visitors were already pushing it and that you needed to rest.“  
Angeal looked me over. „How are you feeling? You were pretty out of it when Sephiroth and I came barging into the lab to save you.“  
„I wrote a very strongly worded mail to the president about the incident“, Yui added. „He assured me that he would take disciplinary action against Hojo.“  
„Guys, guys. Calm down. I‘m okay. Still a bit shaken, but otherwise unhurt. And now come in, we can‘t keep standing in the doorway like that.“ I ushered them in, to the living room, where Sephiroth was waiting.  
„Hi, Sephiroth“, Angeal greeted casually. „Have you brought Cora up to speed on our investigations yet?“  
Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. „I was actually planning on waiting with that until tomorrow.“  
„Well, we might as well discuss it now. Seeing as we‘re gathered here anyway“, I piped up. Once everyone had sat down, I took my place next to Sephiroth again. „So? What did you find?“


	14. Back on Track

„Genetic… experiments?“ My mouth was hanging open from what Sephiroth and Angeal had been telling me. „Shinra‘s scientists experimented on unborn children? And Genesis was one of these children?!“  
„Hollander did. We do not know just how involved the company itself was in the experiments“, Angeal corrected me. „And Genesis isn‘t the only… result of these experiments.“  
„Who else?“  
Sephiroth met my gaze, and in a barely noticable notion, he tilted is head in Angeal‘s direction.  
I looked to Angeal, eyes widened. „No way!“  
He got up and walked over to the window, arms crossed and looking out into the overcast sky. „I hope it does not make you think any less of me.“  
„Of course not!“ I got up as well, absolutely appalled. „You are the victim in this situation! And so is Genesis! This is so messed up!“  
„I really don‘t appreciate being called a victim, you know“, he replied flatly.  
I sighed and looked off to the side. „Sorry.“  
„But thank you for your sympathy.“ He turned around again. „We met Genesis and Hollander in that lab. The state of degradation Genesis was in was appearantly due his genetical code being extremely unstable after Hollander messed around with it so much in-utero. Now Genesis is doing Hollander‘s bidding because he believes that Hollander knows how to cure him… and would be willing to do so.“  
Yui had been quiet the entire time, just staring at her folded hands in her lap. „My poor Genesis“, she mumbled finally. Then her hands tensed up into fists. „Hollander will pay for this. All of this.“  
„As we have established before.“ Sephiroth crossed his arms in front of his chest. „However, right now we have to make sure that Genesis survives. That is our biggest priority at the moment. Once we made sure that he is safe, then we can stop Hollander and anyone who was also involved in these experiments.“  
„But how does one fix messed up DNA?“, Yui asked doubtfully.  
„We‘ll have to find out.“ Angeal sounded absolutely determined. „And we will. Our next step is-“ He was interrupted by both his and Sephiroth‘s cellphone going off at the same time. They picked up and listened for a moment.  
Then they exchanged an alarmed glance.  
„We‘re on our way“, Sephiroth promised, and they both hung up. Then he turned to Yui and me. „The Shinra building is under attack. We‘ll go and take care of it. You-“  
„I‘m coming too“, I said, jumping up. „My dad is in there!“  
„Too dangerous“, Sephiroth replied. He cupped my face in his hands. „You‘ll be safe as long as you stay here. Don‘t worry about your father. I‘ll protect him.“ Then he kissed my forehead.  
„Sephiroth.“ I grabbed the sleeves of his mantle, digging my nails into the smooth leather.  
„I‘ll be fine“, he promised again. Once I let go, he looked up to Angeal. „Ready?“  
„Let‘s go.“  
They left, leaving Yui and me alone.  
„What a mess“, I sighed and sat down. „But I guess this is what we signed up for when we started dating our boyfriends.“  
„Indeed“, Yui replied and sat down next to me. After a short moment of silence she added:„Am I the only one who doesn‘t feel like sitting around waiting for the guys to get back?“  
„No, but Sephiroth is right. It is too dangerous.“  
„I know that.“ Yui‘s hands were curled into fists. „But… Genesis might also be there. And my mom? I have nobody to protect her for me!“  
I remained quiet for a little. Would we even be in danger? Certainly, Genesis wouldn‘t attack us, if he was the one responsible for the attack, would he? „I… I guess it would be okay if we go to check out the situation. Maybe the attack is already over. And… I am really worried about my dad.“  
Yui grabbed my hand and smiled at me gratefully. „I knew you‘d understand.“

The foyer was in ruins when we entered it. The guards were all occupied with the invading forces; both machines and men with all too familiar reddish-brown hair peeking out from under their helmets. Luckily, nobody, neither friend nor foe, really paid attention to us as we hurried up the stairs and to the elevator.  
Yui hit the button to the floor both my dad and her mother had their offices in, and we caught our breaths as the elevator zoomed upward. What expected us when the door opened again was sheer pandemonium. Secretaries as well as their bosses were scrambling for safety from the attackers. Mostly machines. Some people were already down, leaving small pools of blood dotted around the usually immaculate floors. Knocked out or dead?  
We didn‘t have time to check. Some of these people had dropped their guns, and we each grabbed one.  
Even though it was common for people of our social class to carry firearms for self-defense, I had never even considered arming myself. The weapon was heavy and still warm from being recently used.  
A shrill, ear-piercing shriek echoed through the corridor, and Yui and I rushed towards the sound. We found Justine cornered by one of the small security drones Shinra usually employed. I took aim, hoping I would hit. The recoil of the weapons felt like it would dislocate my shoulder, but the shot at least hit the target, which fell apart.  
Not exactly quality craftsmenship, these drones, I thought.  
Justine looked up at me and slowly tried to get to her feet, only for her high heeled shoes to slip and her to land on her behind again. She glared at me. „Don‘t think that this changes anything. You could save my life a thousand times and I still wouldn‘t forgive you for taking Sephiroth from me.“  
„Whatever. I don‘t care“, I replied. „Come on, Yui. My dad-“  
„Your father is on the presidential floor with my father and Mrs. Yuuji“, Justine interrupted me. „I just didn‘t make it to the elevater in time and then was cornered by this thing.“ She pointed to the remains of the drone.  
„Hey!“, another voice rang over to us. A voice I recognized as Zack. „Everything alright over there?“ He came sprinting over, briefly slipping on a blood puddle but regaining his balance and making it the rest of the way to us.  
„Zack!“ I turned to him. „Zack, where‘s Sephiroth?“  
„After he evacuated everyone important and brought them to the president‘s office, we found out that Genesis actually came here to kill Hojo, so he‘s on his way to the laboratories. I just wanted to check up on this floor before going there too, so don‘t worry.“  
„Then that‘s where we‘re going, too“, Yui said firmly. „I have something to say to Genesis.“  
„What? No, that‘s too dangerous! I don‘t want to know what Sephiroth is going to do to me if he finds out I let his girlfriend and her friend but themselves in danger!“  
„But we aren‘t in danger while you are with us, are we, Zack?“, I asked, doing my best to sound cheerful despite this mess of a situation. „If you don‘t let us come with you, we will go on our own. THEN we‘re really in danger.“  
He slumped over slightly. „Aw, come on.“  
„Don‘t worry. If Sephiroth gets mad, we‘ll accept full responsibility.“ I patted him on the shoulder.

Zack, Yui and I jumped out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened, and we ran down the corridor to the laboratory. An uncomfortable shiver went up my spine when I saw the glass door, still shattered from when Sephiroth and Angeal broke in to save me.  
Easy, Cora, I reminded myself. Deep breaths. This is different.  
Nobody was forcing me to be here right now. Except maybe my own recklessness.  
We rushed through, and there was Genesis, his sword already pointed at Hojo‘s back. Hojo seemed completely unperturbed by this, but was just droning on and on about him being smarter than Hollander. I wasn‘t really paying that much attention to him. My focus was more on Yui, who rushed forward.  
„Genesis!“  
He turned his head, and his eyes widened for a split second. „Yui. Cora.“ He shook his head. „My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains.“ That wasn‘t directed at us, but to Sephiroth and Angeal who stepped out of the elevator at that moment.  
Yui was shaking. „..The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess. Genesis. There has to be another way. You don‘t have to do Hollander‘s bidding. Please. Come home.“  
„Home?“ Genesis closed his eyes. „Was this here ever...‘home‘?“ He looked at her, and a small, sad smile appeared on his face. „Maybe it is. You have changed so much for me, Yui. But I fear that I cannot return. Hollander is the only one who can cure me. And to make sure that he will help me… I have to kill Hojo.“  
I sighed. „I will hate myself for saying this, but… don‘t. Hollander has no intention to honor his word. He is just using you. Genesis, we‘re your friends. Why won‘t you let us help?“  
He looked away. „Hasn‘t Shinra already decided my fate? That I am to be put down like a dog that has outlived its usefullness?“  
I bit my lip. I couldn‘t say that yes, Shinra had decided that he needed to be dealt with but no, we would not let that happen. Not while Hojo was listening.  
Sephiroth grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. „You know us well enough. And you know where our loyalties lie.“  
Genesis stood silent for a moment. Then the corners of his mouth twitched upwards ever so slightly. „I see.“ His hand glew with channeled magic, which he aimed at a wall, the explosion ripping a decently sized hole into it. „I hope I will see you again soon. My friends.“ Then he jumped, the huge black wing again carrying him as safely as if he had two.


	15. Planning Ahead

We were all silent on our way back to my appartment. Sephiroth was holding onto my hand, fingers tense around mine. Yui was staring at the ground, and Zack and Angeal were quietly talking to each other.  
„Sephiroth...“  
„Not now. We can talk about this later. After I‘ve had a chance to… calm down.“  
I looked ahead again, and only when I got out my key to open my front door did I see how much I was shaking. But once we were all inside, We just let ourselves drop onto whatever seat was closest.  
„I… I‘ll go get us something to drink“, I said quietly and walked over to the kitchen. Sephiroth followed.

„What were you thinking?!“, he asked once we were alone. „You could have died!“  
„I know, but I… we had to see Genesis.“  
Sephiroth remained quiet for a short moment… and then pulled me into his arms, holding me close like it would be the last time. „Don‘t ever be so reckless again.“  
I reciprocated the embrace, pressing my face into the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent. „I‘m sorry.“  
He held me like this for a moment. Then he let go, so I could get to preparing the drinks I had promised.

„So… what now?“, Zack asked once everyone had the chance to calm down a little. „Genesis seemed to calm down pretty quickly after what Sephiroth said to him.“  
Sephiroth stared blankly into his drink for a moment before looking up again. „He‘s probably going to contact us soon. He knows that we‘re on his side now.“  
„We might have to leave Midgar to help him though“, I mused.  
His cat-like eyes darted over to me. „You don‘t have to come along. It will be dangerous, and I won‘t force you to leave everything you have ever known behind.“  
„Hey, in for one Gil in for a million. You‘re not getting rid of me this easily.“  
„We‘d have to make some plans first, though“, Angeal replied. „So we won‘t be leaving right away.“  
Zack got up. „Okay. I‘m in, too.“  
My cellphone rang, and I picked up. „Hello?“  
„Cora, please tell me you weren‘t really running through the Shinra building in the middle of an attack.“  
„Hi Rufus. Nice to hear from you again. Hope you‘re okay.“  
„Answer the question.“  
I scratched the back of my neck. „How do you know I was there?“  
„I know everything going on in the company. You know that even the Turks can‘t protect you if you WILLFULLY put yourself in danger, right?“  
„I know. I‘m sorry.“  
„Does Sephiroth know what happend?“ I could almost hear Rufus impatiently tapping his fingers on his desk.  
„He does.“  
„And he was fine with this?“  
„Of course not.“  
Rufus sighed deeply. „Anyway, good to hear that you are unhurt. My father is currently organizing the repairs we need. And after the damages have been dealt with, he wants to hold a party to show that ‚Shinra doesn‘t bow to terrorists‘. You are invited. In fact, he was very insistent that you come and that I personally invite you as a guest of honor.“ He lowered his voice. „He dropped certain hints after he found out we were on speaking terms again, so he‘s definitely planning something. Stay on guard, and keep Sephiroth close to you.“  
„Okay. Thanks for the warning.“  
„I‘ll talk to you later.“ Click.  
Sephiroth looked at me with a raised eyebrow. „Bad news?“  
„We‘re invited to a party once the Shinra building doesn‘t look like a battlefield anymore“, I stated flatly. 

Repairing the damages and renovating the Shinra buildung ended up taking a whole month, during which we planned what to do after leaving Midgar. The biggest problem was that we had literally no idea where to start. We didn‘t hear from Genesis, either. Had he not understood the message after all? Or maybe he held off on contacting us while we were still in Midgar, knowing that Shinra would find out if he did?  
I tried to feign normalcy as much as I could during work hours, but my stress clearly showed. The only positive thing I noticed was that Justine was leaving me alone for the most part, probably as a Thank You for saving her.  
Working for Rufus was mostly the same as working for my father had been. Simple secretary jobs, fetching coffee for both of us, taking documents to the archives, and so on. We were both tense because of the upcoming party.  
And then, finally, it was time.

„How do I look?“, I asked softly, twisting and turning in front of my bedroom mirror to try and zip up my dress. I wore a simple knee-length black dress with a tulip collar and a belt with green rhinestones all over it to spruce it up a bit.  
„Don‘t worry. You look fantastic.“ Sephiroth wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my ear before gently grabbing the zipper and pulling it up.  
I was still staring into the mirror, now much more used to seeing myself with Sephiroth. And we did make a cute couple, actually.  
„I still got a bad feeling about this“, I told him.  
„I‘ll be with you the entire time“, he promised. „Come on, we need to leave or we‘ll be late.“

The party took place at the Shinra family‘s estate, and all of the big names of the company were present. I hadn‘t even fully entered yet when I was ushered away from Sephiroth and dragged over to Rufus, who was standing with his father and looked just as uncomfortable as I felt. I looked over my shoulder over to Sephiroth, who held eye contact with me the entire time. Angeal and Yui soon joined him. Yui gave me an awkward thumbs up, appearantly trying to tell me that everything was going to be okay. If only I could believe that.  
More and more people arrived. Business partners, high-ranking Shinra officials, the creme de la creme of the city. And when finally all guests had arrived, President Shinra took a glass of sparkling wine from a waitor and clinked a fork against it to gain everyone‘s attention.  
„My dear friends and associates.“ I could almost feel the word ‚friends‘ sour on his tongue. This man did not do ‚friends‘. „The attack on Shinra last month has left the whole city shaken, and yet like a phoenix from the ashes, Shinra rises, as it always will. Today‘s festivities are just a reminder that we will not bow nor quiver before terrorists. We press on, to give a better future for all generations to come. And to fully emphasise that, I have a very special announcement to make.“ His cold, icy blue eyes darted over to Rufus and me, and I suddenly felt defiant. If he thought he could pressure me into marrying Rufus like this, he was dead wrong. „It is well known that there was always a certain person I wanted my Rufus to marry. Someone who would bring the necessary knowledge and assets into the marriage to expand Shinra even further, until the company can guarantee a comfortable life to everyone in the world. So it is with great joy that I announce the official engagement of Rufus to Miss Cora Hunter.“ People politely applauded.  
„No“, I said firmly, and could almost hear the record scratch.  
Shinra Sr looked at me as if I had suddenly sprouted a second head. „Excuse me?“  
„She said ‚no‘, father“, Rufus answered. „So do I. We were not informed of this, neither have we given our consent.“  
It was quite obvious that Rufus‘ father had not anticipated us to openly challenge him and cause a scene. His face was pale at first, but then became beet-red with anger. Then he grabbed both our shoulders and turned to the crowd. „Excuse us for a moment.“ Then he dragged us out of the room.  
„What do you think you‘re doing?“  
„Putting a stop to whatever you‘re planning“, Rufus replied. „You know we do not want this.“  
„Have I ever asked about what you want?“ The bright red colour drained from Shinra Sr‘s face as he regained his composure. „You do realize that your friend‘s family is completely dependent on me? If you two do not agree with what I have decided, I can easily render her and her precious father destitute.“  
I clenched my hands into fists. Damn bastard.  
Rufus took a deep breath. „Okay. Fine.“  
„What?!“  
Rufus gave me a look and slightly shook his head. Then he turned to his father again. „But maybe we shouldn‘t announce it right away, after the scene we just caused. Give Cora and me the chance to prepare a proper announcement for ourselves.“  
Satisfied that he got what he wanted, the President gave us a small smile that didn‘t quite reach his eyes. „Fine. I suppose I can at least give you that.“

The room was abuzz with gossip when we finally joined the other guests again.  
„What was that all about?“, I asked Rufus once his father was out of earshot.  
Rufus looked ahead blankly before turning to me again. „Tonight, after the party, I will drive you and Sephiroth to the courthouse. You can also invite Ms. Yuuji and Angeal, if you want. It‘s not the most romantic thing, but my father can‘t force you to marry me if you‘re already legally married. I‘ll serve as a witness. After that, it‘s probably better if you leave the city for a bit.“  
„What about my dad?“, I asked softly. As rocky as my relationship with my father had been lately, I did not want him to suffer from all of this.  
„I‘ll make sure he‘s taken care of“, Rufus replied. „Don‘t worry. I got this.“  
We approached Sephiroth, and the first thing I saw was a blonde head cozying up to him.  
„Get lost“, he told Justine firmly.  
„Oh come on. You just heard it, she‘s engaged to someone else now. And I know you think I‘m hot. You sure acted like it during that night-“  
„That was a one time thing, and it was years ago. Now leave.“  
What…?  
„Are you really planning on being a homewrecker? And for the Shinra family, no less?“ Justine‘s voice was dripping with false innocence. „Now, Sephiroth, I would have never guessed-“  
Finally, Sephiroth spotted me and dashed forward, wrapping his arms around me possessively. „Cora. Please tell me you‘re really not going along with this.“  
„I‘m not. I promise.“ I stroked his face. And in a lowered voice, I told him:„Rufus has a plan. It‘s happening tonight.“


	16. Not what we wanted

The party ended fairly quickly after what happened. I clung to Sephiroth, my head lowered, and tried to block out the judgemental stares of the other guests. Just waiting for the evening to be over. Then I would have to explain to Sephiroth what the plan was and see what he had to say to that.  
It was all going so fast. Before I knew it, I sat on the backseat of Rufus‘ private limousine, looking out into the darkness of the city through tinted windows.  
„So what is that plan you‘ve been talking about?“, Sephiroth finally asked.  
I bit my lip and looked over to Rufus, who kept his eyes on the road. He had chosen not to let his chauffeur drive us because he was on President Shinra‘s payroll and thus couldn‘t be trusted. „You‘re going to get married.“  
„Wait, what?“ Sephiroth looked from me to Rufus and back again. „That‘s more than just a bit sudden.“  
„I‘m sorry“, I sighed. „Rufus said it would be a good idea to get legally married. Just to cover our bases. So he‘s taking us to the courthouse.“ I bit my lip and met his gaze. „You don‘t have to… do this, if you don‘t want to.“  
Sephiroth was quiet for a long moment before answering:„I want to. I just wish the circumstances were better.“  
„Me too.“ I leaned my head on his shoulder and entwined my hand with his. „I mean I never wanted a big wedding. But something small and intimate with our friends there to celebrate with us...“   
He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. „We‘ll have a proper wedding reception once all of this is over. Once Genesis is safe and we‘ve got Shinra off our backs. I promise.“ Then he paused. „...We don‘t even have rings.“  
„You don‘t even have to see it as a wedding if you don‘t want to“, Rufus reminded us. „Though it will legally count as one.“  
I bit my lip. Damn, I must have sounded really ungrateful to him. „I‘m so sorry, Rufus.“  
„It‘s okay. I know that this whole situation is far from ideal.“ And finally, he stopped the car in front of the courthouse. „I‘ve made some calls during the party. The people inside have been informed. All you really need to do is to say ‚I do‘ and sign the paperwork.“  
We got out of the car and Rufus walked ahead. I wanted to follow, but Sephiroth held me back. „Wait. There‘s something I need to tell you. Before we… ‚Say I Do and sign the paperwork‘, as Rufus put it.“ He looked slightly uncomfortable, his eyes darting around and focussing on anything but me. „I probably should have told you earlier. I don‘t know if it would have changed anything, but you deserve to know.“  
„About what?“, I asked.  
He sighed, taking my hands in his. „Do you remember how I told you that I had a few flings in my teens?“  
„Yes, I remember.“  
Sephiroth looked off to the side. „...Justine was one of those flings. That‘s why she is even more obsessed with me than the… average obsessed fan. I made it absolutely clear to her that it was just a single night. I told her that before sleeping with her, in no uncertain terms. And once we were done, she started talking about marriage. How amazing and special it was to her, and so on and so forth. And in what was admittedly not my best moment, I just got up and walked out on her while she was mid-sentence.“  
I looked into his eyes. „Why are you telling me this now?“  
„Because we are about to be legally bound to each other. And I don‘t want there to be any secrets between us. Especially if the secrets in question caused you to be aussaulted several times. And I hope it doesn‘t make you think any less of me.“  
„Well. As you said. Not your best moment. But we all made mistakes when we were teenagers. And she is the one who tried to force a relationship despite you not being interested. You set the necessary boundaries, and she chose to try and ignore them.“  
Sephiroth smiled and kissed me. „Come on. We don‘t want to be late to our own wedding.“

Rufus was already impatiently tapping his foot when we finally entered the courthouse. „What took you so long? Did you get cold feet?“  
„No“, Sephiroth replied. „We just had to set the record straight on something.“  
Rufus looked at us for a moment and then sighed. „Alright then.“  
The officiant, a pleasant looking woman in her forties, approached us. „Ms. Hunter and Mr…. Uh… Sephiroth… your guests are already waiting. If you would please follow me...“

She brought us into a small room that was almost entirely filled by a big table. Two seats were decorated with candles, rose petals and a beautifully decorated pen to sign the paperwork with; so that‘s where we sat down. Zack, Angeal and Yui sat a few seats away from us, their smiles looking slightly strained. I noticed that there was an empty chair between Yui and Angeal, and before I could ask about it, the door to the room opened and Genesis stepped in as if he hadn‘t gone rogue and attacked the Shinra building just a month ago. He took the seat between Yui and Zack, his wing folded so it wasn‘t in the way, and crossed his arms. His hair was now entirely white, and his skin looked like cracked marble. Pale and brittle. But he was smiling, and so was Yui. „Sorry for being late. I had to make sure nobody saw me.“  
Sephiroth chuckled. „It‘s good to have you here, Genesis.“  
The officiant, who had stared at our last arriving guest with horror for a moment, delicately cleared her throat. „Well, as you all know, we are gathered here today to join Ms. Cora Hunter and Mr. Sephiroth, to allow them to become the family they wish to be, in the eyes of the law and the people. To be each other‘s safe haven, to be bound in both love and duty, to grow and enrich each other‘s lives. So I now ask you: Do you, Cora Hunter, take Sephiroth as your lawfully wedded husband?“  
I tried to remind myself that this was just for safety and we weren‘t going to treat it like a marriage. But I choked up and whispered a barely audible:„I do.“  
„Sephiroth, do you take Cora Hunter to be your lawfully wedded wife?“  
He looked over to me, a small smile tugging at his lips. „I do.“  
The officiant slid the necessary paperwork over to us. „Then please sign this with the surname you intend to use as a married couple.“ She smiled. „And you can of course feel free to kiss your bride.“  
Sephiroth grabbed the pen provided and wrote „Sephiroth Hunter“ at the bottom of the sheet. Then he slid it over to me. I stared at his signature for a moment. Right, why hadn‘t I thought of this before? Sephiroth technically didn‘t have a surname, so he kind of had to take mine, now that we were…. Married.   
I took a deep breath, signed with my full name and then slid the papers over to Rufus so he could sign as a witness. And once I had done so, Sephiroth cupped my cheek and guided me into a gentle kiss.  
„I love you.“  
„I love you too.“  
The officiant cleared her throat once more. „I wish you all the best for your future together. Whatever it may look like.“

I took a deep, relieved breath once we got out of the courthouse. Then I turned to Genesis. „I‘m so glad you came, Genesis.“  
„There is no way I would miss Sephiroth‘s wedding. Though I must say it pretty anticlimactic. I kind of imagined a wedding between a the great hero Sephiroth and a member of Midgar‘s upper crust to be a bit more… lavish. And involve a lot of planning.“  
I sighed and looked at our gathered freinds. „I think we should give Genesis a bit of a summary of what happened these last few days.“  
„We can do that on our way out of the city“, Rufus said and ushered all of us towards the car. „I‘ve already made all of the necessary preparations, and we can‘t risk going back and being caught by my father‘s goons. Pretty sure he already figured out what we were planning.“  
„What about my dad?“, I asked again. „He‘s still in the Shinra building, right? What if they decide hold him hostage?“  
„Your father is alright“, Rufus replied. „I already had someone pick him up and take him somewhere where my father won‘t find him that quickly. I promised to keep him safe, didn‘t I? Now you just have to repay me by keeping yourself safe. That‘s the whole point of all of this. Now get in the car.“


End file.
